


Never Knew What The Heart Wanted

by Scarycarri



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarycarri/pseuds/Scarycarri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin finally admit their feelings for each other, but tragedy strikes.  Will their love endure?  Can Barry face the odds or will he lose Caitlin forever?<br/>I do not own anything.  This is for entertainment purposes only.  Thank you and please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you OK?” Barry asked as he turned to Caitlin. She was still staring at the spot where the wormhole had engulfed Grodd and then disappeared. She nodded her head saying “Yeah, I think so. But you need to be careful Barry. You almost got sucked in too.”  
“I didn't.” He comforted her.  
Caitlin heaved a sigh and leaned in to hug him. He sucked in a quick breath as the pain from the several broken ribs he had from his recent fight with Grodd, screamed when Caitlin hugged him. “Oh my God! You're hurt. We need to get you back to the lab ASAP!” Caitlin said in a very authoritative tone.  
“ Hey Cisco!” Barry called. “Caitlin and I are heading back to the lab. You and Harry can take the van back, OK?”  
“You got it. Way to go you guys!” Cisco called back with a thumbs up.  
Barry gritted his teeth and picked Caitlin up in his arms. Before she could say you don't have to carry me, they were back at the lab.  
Barry carefully peeled off his Flash suit leaving his chest and abs exposed for examination. Caitlin grabbed her tools and turned around to stare at Barry. She has found herself thinking of him in inappropriate ways since Hannibal Bates as Barry kissed her. He was her friend. She was his doctor. Why does the sight of his bare chest excite me. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were occupying her mind.  
Barry loved to watch Caitlin work. The way she scrunched her nose or bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating. She had long wavy dark auburn hair that fell around her lovely face. He thought, how did I not see before just how beautiful she really is?  
“What’s that goofy grin for?” Caitlin asked Barry when she turned to face him. He didn’t realize he was smiling. “Oh nothing. Just thinking.” He trailed off.  
“Well, you have 3 broken ribs which are already starting to heal. So I want you to take it easy tonight. Doctor’s orders.” Caitlin finished cleaning and dressing Barry’s wounds. She took her latex gloves off and placed them in her pocket. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder and said “I worry about you Barry. You take too many risks and I’m afraid one day I wont be able to fix you.” She stared into his emerald gaze.  
“I’m sorry I make you worry.” He smiled his crooked grin that made her heart melt. She was all of sudden hyper aware of the warmth radiating from his skin. With out thinking, she traced her hand down his chest to his abdomen. Feeling the muscles contract and tense from her touch. Her hand felt charged from the electricity surging through his body.  
Barry closed his eyes. What is this? What am I feeling? Caitlin and I are just friends, right? Her soft hand set his skin on fire. What was so different? What made him want her? He opened his eyes and gazed into the warm chocolate of her stare and wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her eyes.  
Caitlin closed the space between them and lightly pressed her lips to his. She felt a shockwave course through her body that she had never felt before, not even with Ronnie. She leaned in more to deepen their kiss. Her hands that were resting on his shoulders crawled around to the back of his head tangling her fingers in his thick brown hair.  
After getting over the initial shock of the kiss, Barry raised his arms and pulled Caitlin closer, pressing their bodies together. Barry felt as though his body had been engulfed in flames. He never felt like this when he kissed Patty, or even when he kissed Iris in the alternate timeline. What did it mean? He pressed his hands flat against her back wanting to feel more. Needing to feel more. Suddenly Caitlin pulled away, cheeks flushed red. She escaped his grasp and walked to the other side of the exam room. “I’m so sorry Barry. I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me, and forget this ever happened.” She pleaded.  
Barry was unable to speak. How could he forget that. The feeling. The energy. The excitement. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Caitlin, Patty, and Iris. Did he have feelings for Caitlin that he never realized were there? “Its OK.” Was all that he could muster to say coherently.  
Caitlin turned her back to Barry, not able to look at him. She could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment. The worse part about it was that she really didn’t want to stop. She wanted more. She wanted all Barry could give her. “I feel so ashamed. I’m sorry.” She apologized again. Barry was on his feet now slowly walking toward her. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. He wasn’t upset, it was thrilling. It was warm. It felt like home. And Barry needed to feel that again.  
“oh my God!” Caitlin expelled. “I’m a whore. You’re with Patty and I’m a whore” she was starting to hyperventilate. “You’re not a whore.” Barry tried to reassure her. “Far from it. Besides, Patty and I aren’t exclusive. Its only been a couple a dates.”  
“Oh so that’s makes it OK? I’m your friend. I’m your doctor. How unprofessional is it of me to make out with my patient?!” She was getting louder and more excitable. Barry reached out and turned her around. They stared at each other speechless. Barry wanted to take her into his arms and ravage her mouth again and again.  
“I need some air” Caitlin finally said. She wiggled out of Barry’s grip and walked out just as Cisco and Earth 2 Harrison Wells were walking into the lab. They could feel the tension in the room. “Is everything OK?” Cisco asked looking back at the door Caitlin just walked through. Barry suddenly remembered he was naked from the waist up and felt very exposed. In a flash of red lightning Barry was dressed in his regular clothes and the Flash suit was nestled in its home. “I think I should go after her.” Barry said striding toward the exit. “Dude?” Cisco asked stopping Barry in his tracks. “What’s going on between you two? Everything was fine. We beat Grodd.”  
“Its… complicated” Barry said. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and hoped maybe Caitlin was calling, but the face on his phone was his semi-girlfriend Patty. He ignored the call and streaked out of the lab to find Caitlin. When he reached the parking lot, her car was gone. She’s fast too he thought.  
Barry wanted to give Caitlin her space. Maybe she needs time to think things over. He needed to think things over himself. He knew he had moved on from Iris. He will always have a special place in his heart for her, but she found love with Eddie, and he was happy for her. Now there’s Patty. She’s a very nice girl and they have a lot in common, but he never experienced anything with Patty that he felt with Caitlin.  
He knew what he had to do. He didn’t want to wait till it was too late again. In a streak of red lightning Barry was running down the streets of Central City with a new determination.  
He knocked on Patty’s door. She answered it and smiled brightly when she saw Barry. “I tried to calling you earlier.” She said as leaned on the front door. “is everything OK?”  
Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh Patty, we need to talk.” He said frowning.  
“That doesn’t sound good.” She was starting to get nervous.  
“Look Patty” he started. “You’re a really nice girl and I really like you, but I need to figure some things out.”  
“Your giving me the ‘its not you its me speech'. Geez Barry I thought you were a little more original than that!” she said irritated.  
“That’s not what I’m saying.” He argued back.  
“Then what is it?”  
“I think I have fallen for someone else…” He looked down at his feet. He felt bad for hurting Patty’s feelings, but it had to be done. “Fine. Bye Barry.” With that she slammed the door.

* * *

 

Caitlin sat on her couch crying into a carton of ice cream watching her favorite movie, “Shakespeare in love”. “See that’s love.” She sobbed. “He knows she loves him and she knows he loves her. That’s the way it should be.” She shoveled a heaping spoonful of rocky road into her mouth. How ironic she thought…her life has been nothing but a rocky road. Why did I kiss Barry she thought. I know he’s sweet and kind and he has always been there for me.  
She closed her eyes and pictured him. I love him. Oh my God I love him. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with Barry Allen.  
She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. “Go away!” She yelled at the person behind the door. “Cait?” It was Barry. She loved it when he called her Cait. She was a statue, not sure what to do. “Caitlin please open the door.” He pleaded. She sighed and put her ice cream down. She slowly trekked the distance from her couch to the front door. “What do you want?” she tried to compose herself. She didn’t want to sound like she was crying. “I need to talk to you.” He begged.  
She cracked open the door and saw Barry holding a single pink rose with his crooked smile on his face. Her heart melted at the sight of him. She stepped a side to let him in. “What ya up to?” he said trying to sound light hearted. Caitlin shook her head and said “Nothing…”  
Barry looked around and saw the ice cream. He lived with Iris long enough to know what that meant. He noticed the tv “Oh ‘Shakespeare in love’. I love this movie” he turned and smiled. Caitlin loved how his emerald eyes sparkled every time he smiled. “Yeah it’s a great movie. So you wanted to talk?”  
“Can we sit down?” Barry asked. Caitlin gestured to the couch.  
“I just want to apologize again.” Caitlin started. Barry shook his head “You have nothing to be sorry about.” He grabbed her hands and gave them a little squeeze. “I’ve thought a lot about this.”  
“You’ve thought a lot in the last hour?” she questioned.  
“My legs aren’t the only thing that’s fast.” He smiled. “When you kissed me…I was surprised. I didn’t think you thought that way about me. I think you are beautiful and fun and smart. And you drive me crazy when you bite your lower lip when something is bothering you. Kinda like what you’re doing now.” He took a heavy breath and wet his lips lightly.  
Caitlin couldn’t believe her ears. Was he saying what she thinks he saying?  
She didn’t want to think anymore. She just wanted to do. She wanted Barry. Taking the lead again, she moved closer to Barry. He saw her inching closer and he pulled her on top of him. He placed a firm kiss on her mouth seperating her lips with his tongue. She let out a soft moan and Barry squeezed her body tighter. She felt heat rising inside her, and felt a quiver between her legs. He moved away from her mouth tracing her neckline with kisses. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he cupped her breast. “Yes Barry…” she whispered. Hearing her moan out his name awoke something inside him. He explored her body with his hands, trying to feel every inch of her. His mouth was back on hers and their tongues danced together. She could feel his erection against her abdomen “Should we go to the bedroom?” she breathed. In a whoosh of air they were in her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently and slipped out of his jacket. He laid down next to her and continued his exploration. He lifted the hem of her tank top and took one of her breasts in his mouth and pulled on the nipple of her other breast. She sucked in a sharp breath from the pleasure. She was on fire, and she wanted to feel him inside her. He left her nipple to touch the softness between her legs. He slipped a finger between her fold and felt how wet she was. “Oh Caitlin. You’re so wet.” He growled. He slowly started to rub her clit, and her hips responded, moving against him. He pulled his hand away from between her thighs and she let out a small whimper. He tugged her tank top over her head and she responded by hungrily unbuttoning his shirt. He slowly pulled down her Pajama bottoms and panties together. She lay on the bed and Barry drank in her naked beauty, “You’re so beautiful Caitlin.” He whispered. She pulled at his belt hastily trying to get his pants off.  
Finally they lay together naked, hands exploring each others bodies. Caitlin rolls her body and straddles over Barry. He places his hands on her hips and she could feel his engorged member between her legs. She bent over and invaded Barry’s mouth again as he rolled a condom on. He pushed himself inside her and she gasped at the size of him. Caitlin's body was on fire with the need for him she felt as if she might explode. Her body had a mind of its own as she grinded feverishly on his cock. Barry closed his eyes against the pleasure and growled out her name. He couldn’t control the electricity coursing through him as he grabbed her ass and pulled her down harder so she could take him all in. Caitlin screamed his name and he could feel her tighten around his cock as she came all over him. Her body shuddered with pleasure and fire, they had ignited something in each other that they had never felt before. “Don’t stop!” she screamed out as he thrusted faster and faster inside her. He could feel her tightening again and he knew he couldn’t hold it anymore. He let loose and they came together. Barry pulled Caitlin close to him and hugged her as their bodies writhed and shivered from the pleasurable experience.  
“I love you, Barry.” Caitlin breathed out as her fingers lightly traced up and down his arm.  
“I love you, Caitlin.” Barry whispered. “In a way, I think I have loved you since the moment I woke up from the coma. It just took me awhile to realize it. You know, because of my lightning psychosis.”  
She turned her head to look into the sparkling emerald pools and they both laughed at their inside joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin fluttered her eyes open against the bright sunshine flooding her bedroom. She was wrapped in Barry’s strong arms and her leg was coiled around his waist. She felt safe and content. I can’t believe he loves me. Barry Allen is mine, she thought with a sigh and snuggled in closer to his warm body, he responded by tightening his embrace. A big smile spread across Barry’s face as he woke up and inhaled the intoxicating sent of her hair, “Jasmine…” he whispered.  
Caitlin blinked her eyes and smiled, “Did you already forget my name?”  
“No, no. Your hair smells like jasmine. Its…really nice.” He said stuttering over his words.   
“Oh, OK.” She sighed and buried her face against his shoulder. “I love you so much….” She trailed off as a small tear fell from her cheek. He thumbed her tear away and said, “Hey, what’s wrong? I love you too. Why the tears?”  
“I don’t know”, she said with a shrug. “Maybe I’m worried this is all a dream, or temporary. I just can’t lose you Barry. I don’t think I could survive.”  
“Hey,” he cupped her jaw and peered into her warm chocolate eyes, “I meant what I said last night. I love you Caitlin. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Yeah but you have loved Iris for so long. How can I compete with that? You guys have known each other since you were kids.” She was crying a little harder at the fear of him just walking away. She thought about the future newspaper they saw in Eobart Thawne's secret room. Iris West-Allen. It was a future that filled her with dread.  
“I don’t have those feelings for Iris anymore. She will always be my first love, and we have history, as friends. And that’s all we are going to be.” He kissed her softly tasting the salt from her tears. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. She believed him for now. But who knows what the future may bring.  
His hand traveled down her naked back to her bare ass, memorizing every inch. Her skin was soft and warm under his touch. He could feel himself getting hard again. He pressed his lips harder against hers, and she welcomed his tongue into her open mouth. His gentle touch made her whole body quiver, and she was instantly wet. He had an effect on her she had never experienced before. Barry rolled her onto her back and positioned himself on top never breaking their kiss. She opened her legs and pushed her hips up giving herself to him. She reached down and took hold of his shaft caressing it. She placed the head of his erection between her fold.   
“Its you Caitlin. Its only you.” With that he sheathed himself inside her. She moaned out his name and he could feel her tighten around him. He lowered his mouth kissing her collarbone, she closed her eyes in response. Her body was trembling with a raging inferno. She was a volcano on the verge of explosion. Her hips grinded against him as she felt her orgasm reaching its peek. “Yes Barry! Yes!” she screamed as the rapture over took her. She shuddered as Barry quickened his rhythmic pace. He positioned his hand between her fold and found her nub. His thumb vigorously rubbed her clit and Caitlin couldn’t contain herself. Her body thrashed around with pleasure screaming his name over and over. Barry grabbed her around the waist as he rammed inside her harder, and her orgasm released in response.   
He was on the verge of release as he pushed deeper inside sex. She squeezed around him as another orgasm built. That was all he could take, he thrusted and erupted inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him against her as the world stopped around them. Time stood still for them in that moment. Their bodies quivered and released together.  
Barry let himself fall onto Caitlin as he heaved with exhaustion. Their bodies were slick with sweat. “Only you…” he whispered. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply drinking in his breath. She purred as their mouths parted.   
“I think we need a shower.” She said as she caressed his face. He gave her his big smile, “Is that an invitation?”  
She laughed lightly, “I think I need do that solo.” Barry acted hurt and stuck his bottom lip out in a fake frown. “Don’t give me that look. We need to get ready. What time is it anyway?” Caitlin turned her head to glance at the clock on her bedside table. It read 8:12AM. “Holy crap! I’m late! I’m never late!” she yelled. She scrambled out if bed and jumped in the shower.   
“Barry!” she called from the shower.  
“Yeah!” he responded.   
“Can you start some coffee?”  
“No problem.” He started to walk out of the bedroom when he said “I get the shower next.”  
“What! You can’t shower here. You need to go your place.”  
“Why?” he said shocked.  
“Because they are going to know you stayed here. You’ll be in your same clothes.”  
“You’re worried about Cisco and Wells? Why?”  
Caitlin had stepped out of the shower. She was glistening with water droplets. Barry lost his train of thought. He wanted to ravage her again. In a flash of red lightning he had her in his arms encasing her mouth. She fought the urge to take him on the bathroom floor. “Barry…We can’t…right now.” She breathed out.  
He loosened his hold around her. “Sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. You looked so beautiful getting out of the shower.” He shrugged and stared into the warmth of her gaze. His emerald eyes shined with his smile. “Well OK. I’ll forgive you this time.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Why are you so afraid of Cisco and Wells finding out about us?” he asked genuinely curious.  
“I don’t want to look unprofessional and I’m a little embarrassed. I was with Ronnie and now I’m with you. Doesn’t that make look like a slut or something?” she was actually worried as a small shred of dread flashed across her face.  
“Cait you are far from a slut.” He said as a small chuckle escaped his lips. She frowned at him. “I’m not laughing at you. I promise. Ronnie’s gone. I’m sorry he’s dead, but he’s not coming back. You are entitled to a little happiness again. And if your happiness is with me than you shouldn’t be embarrassed about it. OK?” he looked at her hoping it sunk in.   
Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. “I did say it was time for me to found someone new to be crazy about.”   
“Great so we don’t have to hide around Cisco and Wells.” Barry said happily.  
“No. I didn’t say that. I’m still not ready to say anything public yet. Is that OK?” she kissed him softly trying to seal the deal.  
“I guess I’ll go home since you’re kicking me out. I didn’t know you were the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. I had you pegged all wrong.” he laughed. She play slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a little giggle.  
With a gust of wind he was gone. “I’ll see you at S.T.A.R. labs.” She said to an empty room.

* * *

  
Barry took his time getting ready. He wanted to make sure Caitlin got to the lab first. She was always the first one there. He laid on his bed thinking of last night and this morning. He really did love Caitlin. It hit him like lighting (again). She was his friend. She was always there when he needed her. And then one day he found himself watching her when she wasn’t looking. Making up an excuse to call her or see her. Trying to sneak a small caress of her hand or arm. Even when he was with Patty, he realized he would start thinking of Caitlin.   
He could still smell her on his skin. The sweet jasmine of her hair, the beautiful lily of her skin. He was starting to get aroused again just by the thought of her intoxicating scent.  
Barry was stirred from his thoughts by a knock on his door. “Are you just getting in?” it was Joe. Barry didn’t think Joe would notice he was gone all night, but that’s what you get when your Foster dad is a cop.   
“Yeah. I had a late night. Crashed at the lab. Just came to shower and change.”  
“Ok, but next time call me. I was worried. I tried your cell but you didn’t answer.” Joe said through the door.  
“Sorry.” Barry said without opening his door. “I’ll make sure I call if it happens again.” Barry was going to make sure it happened again. “Go ahead and I’ll meeting you at the office.”  
“Alright see you there.” Barry heard the front close as Joe left.  
Barry picked up his phone, 15 missed calls. Half from Joe the other half from Patty. Why is she calling? He thought. He also had a text message from Patty.  
I’m sorry about last night. I think I overreacted. Can we talk?  
Great Patty wanted to talk. What was there to talk about? He didn’t know what he should do. Maybe I could ask Caitlin, he thought. Yeah good idea Barry. Ask the woman you love about your ex.   
He decided to ask Iris. He knew it would be embarrassing but she always gave him good advice.

When Barry was ready he streaked to S.T.A.R labs to find Cisco and Caitlin sitting at their stations. “Hey guys. Whatcha doing?” he tried to sound casual.  
They both turned around and Caitlin’s face lit up. Barry waved and stared at Caitlin.   
“What’s going on Barry?” Cisco asked. He was looking between Caitlin and Barry. He could feel the electricity sparking between them, even without his powers. “We didn’t call you. All’s quiet on the metahuman front.”  
“I know…I just had to see you.” Barry stumbled over his words when realized what he said. “I mean I wanted to see both of you. You know, just saw hi.” Caitlin flushed red and turned back to her computer hoping Cisco didn’t notice.  
“Well its very nice to see you Mr. Allen, but we’ll call you if we need you.” Caitlin said trying to do her best to stay sane. She wanted to jump in his arms and cover his face with kisses, but she fought the urge.   
“Yes, its nice to see you too Dr. Snow.” Barry fought the equal urge to pick Caitlin up in his arms and run back his house and never leave his bedroom.  
Barry didn’t realize how lost in his thoughts about Caitlin he was until Cisco said, “Um, dude. Why are you just standing there?”  
“Sorry. Just thinking.” Barry said a little embarrassed. This is torture, he thought. “Ok. Well I said hi so I guess I’ll see you later. You know, both of you.” And with a small wave he was gone.  
Cisco glared at Caitlin. She could feel his eyes on her. She tried to ignore his stare and work normally but it was pointless. She couldn’t concentrate. “What?” she asked Cisco without looking at him.  
“What is going on between you too? You guys have been acting funny since yesterday.” Cisco asked trying to decide if he should vibe on her.  
“Nothing.” She tried to shrug it off trying to sound cool. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Ok. Let me refresh your memory. You walked out yesterday without saying a word and Barry went after you. Neither of you answered my call last night. So I ask again what’s going on?”  
“Well I didn’t know Barry went after me. I was home all night watching a movie and I must not have heard my phone. Sorry I missed your call.” Caitlin tried to sound lighthearted but didn’t pull it off as well as she thought.  
“I’m on to you Caitlin. I’ll found out what it is. I also do.” Cisco said slyly.   
Caitlin was worried she wasn’t going to be able to hide their relationship at all. She just to wanted to keep quiet for a little bit longer. The thought of hidden kisses, secret glances, and passing touches got her excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry sat in his usual seat at Jitters. He was waiting for Iris and nervously shacking his leg against the chair. He had called Iris as soon as he left the lab.   
“Hey Iris, “ he said when she answered the phone. “I was wondering if you have a minute to talk. I need some advice before I get to work.”  
“Yeah sure. I’ll meet you at Jitters in 10 minutes.” She said over the other line.  
“Ok. Thanks. See ya in a few.” He hung up the phone wondering how he was going to kill so much time. 10 minutes to him was an eternity. He decided to walk instead of using the speed force. It would give him a chance to sort out his thoughts.  
He sat facing the door so he could see Iris when she came in. Barry stared into his coffee dreading the conversion with Iris and with Patty. He knew he had only just started seeing Patty, but still he didn’t want to hurt her. She was Joe’s partner and that would just make work very awkward. He didn’t notice Iris take the seat in front of him, until she said, “Ok, what’s the big emergency you need to talk about?” She looked at him like he was a little boy who broke the cookie jar. He kind of felt that way too.  
“I need some advice about Patty.” He started. His heart started pounding in his chest and his mouth went dry. He was afraid to say the words that needed to come out. Since he didn’t speak Iris cut in, “I knew she was perfect for you. She’s sweet and nice and you guys have that weird science thing in common.” She had a smile of superiority on her face.   
“That’s not it.” He looked back into his coffee hoping to find the words. “I’ve fallen for somebody else and I need a nice way to let Patty know it’s really over? I went to see her last night and I told her, but she texted me that she wants to talk.” He looked up from his coffee to find Iris speechless. She help thinking, hey was talking about her. She knew he had feelings for her, but everything was great with Eddie and she didn’t want to go down that road of breaking Barry’s heart again.  
“I…I…what? Its not me is it?” she said sheepishly.  
“No its not you.” He said with a small smile as a picture of Caitlin flashed behind his eyes. “I can’t say who it is. She’s a friend and she is nervous about people finding out. She wants to keep things quiet for now.” He said nervously.  
Iris blinked several times as the realization hit her. “How did this happen? I mean I thought thing were going well with Patty?”   
“Well it just kinda hit me. Like lightning.” He chuckled at the thought of getting struck by lightning again. “She’s a friend. And then one day I wanted her to be more then a friend. Yesterday something happened and I found out she felt the same way.” He shrugged a little and big stupid grin spread across his lips.  
“Who is it? Someone at work? Is it Caitlin?” she glared at him hoping her stare would loosen the secret.  
His heart jumped into his throat as she said Caitlin’s name. He shook his head trying his best to play it cool. “No, no, its no body you know. And I told you I can’t say. But I really need to know what to tell Patty.” He waited for Iris’ wondrous advice. She huffed and leaned back in her chair, “Well you need to let her down easy. Compliment her than tell her you need time to sort things out. Then when she sees you with…who was it again?” she tried to pry out the name. Barry just glared at her with his emerald stare and crossed his arms.  
“Fine. So once she starts to see you with your new lady friend, she’ll know. It’s a little sneaky, but it should work. Patty’s a pretty girl. She’ll find someone else.” Iris grabbed Barry’s hands and held them tight trying to slightly reassure him it would be alright. “Well I have to get to work. See you later Barry.” She said as she got out of her chair.  
She was happy he found someone to be crazy about. She could see a change in his eyes, something that was never there before. Who was this mystery woman that changed Barry so much? She would just have to wait until they were ready to tell everyone their secret. This is going to be torture, she thought as she walked out Jitters door.

* * *

 

Barry paced in his lab. Joe and Patty were out on an investigation so that gave him time to think about what to say. “Patty,” he said to the empty room. “You’re a very nice person and we have a lot in common but I don’t think this is going to work.” He threw his hands up in the air. “I sound like an asshole!” He stared out the window at Central City trying to think of the words to say. “Barry?”  
He quickly turned when he heard Patty say his name. “Hey Patty. How’s your day?” That was stupid, he thought.  
“Look Barry, I’m sorry about last night.” She started. “I shouldn’t have slammed the door in your face.”  
“No it’s OK. I deserved it.”  
He walked toward Patty, but he didn’t want to get too close. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He honestly was.  
“It was just a couple dates. Its not the end of the world. I just wanted you to know I’m not mad at you. You can’t help what the heart wants.” She smiled at him, letting him know everything was going to be ok. She didn’t love him, so she didn’t want to hold him back from someone who does.  
“Thanks Patty. You’re the best.” He closed the gap between them and gave her a big bear hug.

Barry felt like a weight had been lifted. He was free to love Caitlin, and she to love him. He busied himself with his work, counting down the minutes until he could see Caitlin again. Thoughts of last night flooded his mind. The way she moaned his name. The way her lips felt against his. He found it very difficult to concentrate on his work.  
He was relieved when his shift was over. He streaked over to S.T.A.R. labs. He didn’t see Caitlin at first when he got there. “Hey Cisco.” He waved to Cisco as he turned around to see him. “How’s everything going.” He asked looking around for Caitlin. Cisco was sucking on a lollipop as he tilted his head and said, “Hey Barry. Not much. Quiet night. What are you up to?”  
“Oh you know just chillin’” what the hell is wrong with me, he thought.  
“Ok…” Cisco trailed off. He turned back to his computer.  
“Hey, where’s Caitlin.” He asked trying to sound nonchalant. “I just wanted to say hi to her.”   
“She’s down stairs in the workshop.” He said without looking away from his computer.  
“Oh. OK. I’m gonna go say hi.”  
“Whatever dude. Catch ya later.” Cisco waved as Barry flashed off.  
Barry found Caitlin with her back facing the door. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist “I couldn’t stop thinking about you today”. She purred as his arms encased her. She snuggled back against him, “I’ve missed you so much today.” She sighed as she turned around. His lips were instantly pressing against hers. Their embrace tightened as she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her fingers in his hair. “I need you now.” He breathed out as he moved his lips to her neck.  
His arms traveled down her back and he took her ass into both hands, and squeezed gently. She moaned with excitement. What about Harry or Cisco? They could walk in.  
She pushed away her thoughts, as she pulled his mouth back to hers and caressed his lips with her tongue. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the workshop table. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra to free her breasts and buried his face in her flesh. Her head flew back in pleasure as he took a nipple in between his teeth biting lightly. He took her other breast in his hand teasing and twisting her nipple. She could feel herself getting wet and pulled up the hem of her skirt so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel the heat emanating from between her thighs.  
He reached down and could feel the moist fabric of her cotton panties and he knew she was ready for him. She invaded his mouth with her tongue as he vibrated his thumb on her clit. She quivered at his touch. He circled his fingers around a hem on her panties, “I hope these aren’t important.” Then ripped the fabric exposing her dripping wet fold to him. He got on his knees and kissed the inside of her thigh. “Oh yes….” She moaned opening her legs wider. He licked and suckled the flesh between her thighs and inserted two fingers into her. She growled with exhilaration as she tightened around his fingers. He was rock hard and needed to be inside her. He stood up quickly unbuttoning his pants. He positioned himself between her thighs and teased her with the head of his cock. “Please Barry.” She pleaded. He loved to hear his name drip off her lips. “I need to feel you inside me.” She begged. He lost all composure staring into her warm chocolate brown eyes. He pushed into her with an unexpected hunger. She screamed out his name forgetting the world around her.   
A veil of darkness clouded her vision as her orgasm exploded inside her. “Oh Cait” Barry whispered as he felt her tightening around his cock. “You came so hard. I want you to come again.” As if responding to his request she leaned back on the table grinding her hips against him. He drove his full length inside her. She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit. Fire raged through Barry as he watched Caitlin's body writhe with ecstasy and he increased the velocity of his thrusts. She tightened around his cock as another orgasm shuddered through her body.   
Their breathes became racked with pleasure as he released inside her.   
He pressed his forehead against hers inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and lilies.

Barry kissed Caitlin sweetly, on her lips, on her neck, and on her collarbone as the elevator brought them to the main lab.   
They held hands as they slowly walked down the hall. Harry and Cisco were in the lab talking about Zoom. “There you guys are.” Harry said irritated. “Where have you been?”  
“Sorry. Caitlin was showing me a project she was working on.” Barry said trying to cover for them.  
“Alright, whatever. Cisco and I have been trying to figure a way to defeat Zoom.” Harry motioned to the computer they were working on. Barry and Caitlin strode over to see their new plan, and stood behind Cisco and Harry.  
Barry brushed Caitlin’s hand gently every time they looked away from each other.

Later that night Cisco was alone in the lab. He was just about ready to leave when he realized he hadn’t checked the security footage for the last few days. “Well I don’t have a life.” He said to himself. He settled down into his chair to review the footage.   
He wasn’t prepared for what he found.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me,” Barry whispered in Caitlin’s ear. Their naked bodies lay intertwined in a loving embrace. “What changed? When did you start to think of me as more than a friend?” He ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair wafting the sent of jasmine between them. Caitlin’s cheeks blushed and she gnawed on her lip. She was embarrassed to say it was when Hannibal Bates kissed her. Of course she thought it was Barry at the time. “You know that drives me crazy.” He said running his thumb over her lip. “I swear I won’t laugh.” He promised. His emerald eyes pleaded with her.  
“Fine,” she gave in. She couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Do you remember I told you that Hannibal Bates tricked me by looking like you?” she paused, hoping that he would figure it out so she wouldn’t have to say the words. “Yeah…” he said slowly. Not what she wanted to hear.  
“Well…he kissed me.” She said quickly. Barry’s face turned ashen, and a fire raged in the pit of his stomach. That son of a bitch! He thought of a thousand ways to hurt that shape shifting douche bag. It’s a good thing he’s already dead, because I would’ve killed him. “At first,” she continued. “I was thinking you were acting weird, but then I thought that’s just Barry.”   
“Hey!” he said giving her a playful shove.  
“Then you, or Hannibal spun me around and took me into his arms and kissed me. He said he should have done it a long time ago. I tried to stop him…but... it felt good…so I kissed him back, and I felt a little weak in the knees.” She smiled softly feeling a little relief at getting that out in the open. “Then Dr. Wells figured out it wasn’t you, and I…was…relieved.” She with a small shrug.   
“Huh.” Was all he said. “I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to taste your lips. The real Barry's lips.” Caitlin lightly ran her fingers up and down Barry’s back. They sat in silence for a moment. “So,” he said, breaking the silence. “You liked kissing me. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Caitlin could feel her face getting red again. “I wanted to. I was going to talk to you after we had Hannibal locked up, but then we found Dr. Wells’ secret room and we saw that future newspaper…” she trailed off.  
“And you were worried about, what? Changing the future or something?”  
“I don’t know. It felt wrong to bring it up.”  
“Iris loves Eddie. They are getting married soon. Sometimes the future doesn’t always turn out like we plan, and we can’t predict it no matter what a newspaper from the future might say.”  
“I know, I know, but at the time I thought what’s the point of saying anything. You were going to end up with Iris. I didn’t want to get hurt…again” Barry tightened his hold on Caitlin and said, “You have nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her gently to seal his promise. Their bodies started to shift position to make love again when Barry’s phone rang. “Who could be calling this late?” he said reaching for his phone. “Its Cisco.” He said looking at Caitlin before answering the phone. “Hey Cisco what’s up?” he tried to sound like he was sleeping.   
“Hey man, sorry to wake you but you and Caitlin need to get down here right away!” Cisco sounded panicked.  
Barry was more worried that he knew something about him and Caitlin. “Why would I be with Caitlin? I’m at home. Alone.”   
“I know. I just thought maybe you could pick her up on your way here. Get down here now!” Cisco hung up the phone.  
“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked concerned.  
Barry shrugged “I don’t know. But Cisco sounds scared. We better get down there.”  
He kissed her quickly. “To be continued.”

* * *

 

They were at the lab in a flash of red lightning and found Cisco looking through surveillance footage. Barry’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He didn’t even think about the surveillance cameras they had everywhere. What if he saw us? He glanced over at Caitlin and saw the same panic stricken look.  
“Hey guys.” Cisco breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them. “You have to see this.” He pointed to the monitor in the middle of the room. It flickered with black and white surveillance footage. “What am I watching?” Barry asked hoping he wasn’t going to see him and Caitlin having sex on the workbench.  
“Just wait.” Cisco said eagerly. Then they saw him. Zoom. Talking with Earth 2 Harrison Wells. Had they been working together all along? Barry thought.   
“Why isn’t Harry running away?” Caitlin asked confused. “Are they…talking?” she couldn’t believe her eyes. Again the great Harrison Wells had taken her ability to trust people, and crushed it.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him!” Barry yelled. He ran his hands through his hair tossing around anger, confusion, frustration, not knowing to feel. The other Harrison Wells killed his mother, now Earth 2 Harrison Wells is working with Zoom to destroy him. What could I have done to make Harrison Wells hate me so much?  
“What do we do?” Cisco asked, looking between the both of them. Shock had stolen their abort to speak. Three sets of eyes darted back to the monitor and then to each other.   
“We don’t know what they’re planning.” Barry said. “We do know the end game is to either kill me or take my speed. Zoom has been clear that’s what he wants. We don’t let it happen. We know Zoom has Harry’s daughter and he would do anything to save her. Even make a deal with the devil.” Barry paused. “So we are just going to have to keep an eye on him. Watch his every move. And don’t let him on that we know.”  
“What about Zoom?” Caitlin was scared. “The last time you faced him you almost died. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” She didn’t care what Cisco thought about what she said. She wanted it to sink into Barry’s stubborn head just how dangerous Zoom can be. Barry wrapped Caitlin in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair memorizing the scent. If he had to fight Zoom again, he wanted to relish in all Caitlin had to offer.  
Cisco stared at the pair thinking that looks cozy. He cleared his throat jarring the couple from their embrace. “I can work on something to possibly stop Zoom. We tried a speed inhibitor last time, but it really had no effect. We need something to stop him in his tracks. Maybe another cold gun or frost grenade. Don’t worry, we got your back dude.” Cisco said with a smile thinking of the possibilities. “Definitely.” Caitlin agreed.  
Later that night Caitlin watched Barry sleeping in her bed. She was filled with dread as she thought about the last time Barry faced Zoom. He barely survived. She was finally happy again and now she was terrified that it was going to be ripped away. She lost Ronnie because of Harrison Wells, she wasn’t going to lose Barry to Earth 2 Harrison Wells. She was going to do whatever it took to save him.

* * *

 

Caitlin sat in Jitters hoping to find the answer to her concerns in the bottom of her coffee cup. “Hi Caitlin.” She heard a familiar voice behind her. “Hi Iris. How are you?” Iris sat down in front of her. “Hey what’s going on? Why the long face?”  
Caitlin breathed a heavy sigh, “I’m just worried about Barry.”  
“Why? Did something happen to him?” Iris was suddenly very concerned for her best friend. “He’s fine,” Caitlin reassured her. “Just the regular bumps and bruises and stubbornness.” She giggled a little. Iris laughed in agreement. She knew how stubborn Barry could be. She still hadn’t been able to find any information on his mystery women and she was getting frustrated.  
“Well what are you worried about then?”  
“A couple weeks ago we watched some surveillance footage and we saw Dr. Wells talking with Zoom.”  
Iris was stunned, “The same Zoom that almost killed Barry?”  
“The one and the same.”  
“Well did you talk to Dr. Wells about it? Ask him what the hell he’s doing?” Iris was getting worked up and wanted some answers.  
“No. Barry doesn’t want to let on that we know anything. He thinks we’ll have the element of surprise.” Caitlin hung her head down once again searching for answers in her coffee and coming up empty handed. Iris noted a glint of something in Caitlin's eyes. Something that wasn’t there before. Her concern for Barry seems to go a little beyond friendship. Iris squinted her eyes at Caitlin. “Well I’m sure you guys will be able to figure something out. You know how strong Zoom is, so Barry knows he can’t just fight him again. You know what to expect now. He has to out smart him.”  
Caitlin nodded in agreement, “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” She looked up at Iris with a small smile. There it is again, Iris thought. She decided to change the subject, “Do you know anything about Barry’s mystery girlfriend?” she said slyly.   
Caitlin’s heart started to pound against her rib cage. Why was Iris asking me that? Play it cool. “Nope. Didn’t know he was seeing someone.” She said with a shrug not looking Iris in the eye. “You know, I’m so busy. I can’t keep track of Barry’s girlfriends. I really don’t care. That’s how I feel about that.” Did I over do that, she thought. She was panicking on the inside while trying to look nonchalant on the outside.   
Iris stared at Caitlin, trying to drill into her inner thoughts. Caitlin started to stand to leave, “Well…” Iris put her finger up to stop her. She pointed indicating Caitlin needed to sit back down. Iris continued to stare reading Caitlin’s body language. “You’ve had sex. Haven’t you?” Iris sat back in her chair, “Its you, isn’t it? You’re Barry’s new girlfriend!” she squealed. Iris was proud of herself. She knew she was right. Caitlin was Barry’s type, she’s smart, sweet and beautiful.   
Caitlin sat in shock. How does she know? Did Barry say something? All she could do was shake her head. Words would not form on her tongue, all that came out was, “Nuh-uh.”  
Iris laughed whole heartedly. “I bet you guys are so cute together.”   
“Its not me…” Caitlin didn’t even believe herself. She was too worried about Barry and Zoom to try anymore. She gave up the rouse, and sighed heavily, “Ok. We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks. I wanted to keep it quiet. I told Barry not to say anything.” Caitlin felt a since of relief. She didn’t realize how much she wanted to tell someone. “I was just scared of what people would think.” She was avoiding Iris' stare.  
Iris grabbed Caitlin’s hands and gave them a friendly squeeze, “Caitlin you shouldn’t be worried about what people say or think. Love isn’t something you find, it finds you.”

* * *

 

At S.T.A.R. labs Barry and Cisco were going over the calculations for their latest project. They were still trying to figure out the best way to stop Zoom. So far they decided to make a cold speed magnet. It would attach it self to Zoom and then blast him with liquid nitrogen. They were hoping it would enough to stop him.   
Cisco was watching Barry out of the corner of his eye. He kept waiting for Barry to say something, confide in him, but he never did. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Barry?”  
“Yeah,” Barry didn’t look up from his work.  
“What is going on with you and Caitlin?” Cisco crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Barry stiffened and swallowed hard. “What do you mean?” he said not lifting his head.  
“Oh come on dude.” Cisco said throwing his arms in the air. “I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. I’ve seen you guys holding hands then quickly letting go.”  
“Well, you know…” Barry started slowly lifting his head.  
“Plus I totally saw you guys doing it on the workbench.” Barry’s mouth fell wide open, he stared at Cisco stunned. “And in the elevator, and in the lounge and even on this desk. Really dude?” He continued. “How does Caitlin do that thing with her back by the way?” he teased trying to imitate Caitlin's back movement. Barry was at a loss for words.   
“Um…” was all that came out of Barry’s mouth. His tongue felt swollen and dry.  
“Look, I just want you know you can talk to me,” Cisco said. “You guys don’t have to hide it. Just stop doing it here.” He chuckled and gave Barry a playful punch to the arm.  
Barry ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. “We’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks. Caitlin wanted to keep it quiet. Especially with what’s going with Wells.”  
“I can tell you first hand, you guys aren’t doing a good job at hiding it. We both know. We’ve just been waiting for you to tell us.” Cisco patted Barry on shoulder. Barry nodded with a small smile spreading across his lips. “You know, when you called me that night you found the Wells and Zoom stuff, I totally thought you saw me and Caitlin that night,” Barry started laughing lightly. Cisco started laughing, “Oh I did. Like I said, I’ve seen EVERYTHING!” Barry lost his laugh as Cisco was laughing so hard he couldn’t breath. Once he composed himself he said, “I was waiting for you to say something. I figured when you guys thought the time was right you would tell us. But you never did. And I just couldn’t take watching you guys sneak around anymore.” Cisco smiled trying to think of the best way to put his next question. “So is it like a friends with benefits kinda thing?”   
“No, its not like that. I love her.” Barry said with sincerity.   
“Oh that’s so cute. I thought you guys were just doing it. I didn’t know you were in love!”


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin let the steamy water of the shower cascade over her face. Her mind swam with thoughts of the last few months. Everyone finding out about her and Barry. Which wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. After some teasing from Cisco, everything pretty much went back to normal (as normal as a life of hunting metahumans can be). Her and Iris had become very close friends. She never really had close girl friends before, and it was nice having someone to confide in. Harry had been spending more time back on Earth 2. She was convinced it was so he could work with Zoom without them knowing, but he said it was to try and find his daughter while working on an alternate plan in case the cold speed magnet didn’t work.  
They hadn’t heard anything from Zoom recently. No threats. No surprise visits. No metahumans saying Zoom made me do it. Caitlin had hoped maybe he decided Barry wasn’t worth the fight, but something gnawed inside her that this was the calm before the storm. She constantly worried for Barry’s safety. One day…she didn’t even want the thought to enter her mind.   
“Hello gorgeous.” She was startled out of her thoughts and turned to see Barry getting in the shower with her. “Well hello there Mr. Allen.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck letting all her apprehension melt away. He pulled her lips to him and kissed her long and deep holding her body close. She wanted to lose herself with him. Wanted to let go of the worry. She felt so suffocated, so reserved all the time. She wanted to let her inner most desires out. She wanted to be free with him.  
She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen and moved her hips for friction. Her hand slick with soap grabbed his shaft and stroked the length. He responded by taking her nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and pinching it with his teeth. “I want you right now. All wet and slippery.” She whispered his ear.   
She trailed open mouth kisses down his chest and abdomen, feeling his muscles flutter with her touch. She took the head of his cock in her mouth caressing the tip with tongue. He moaned with pleasure and tangled his fingers in her damp hair, pushing the rest of his length in her mouth. He growled out her name as she suckled and caressed his member with her tongue. “Oohhh Cait, that feels so good, baby.” He knew he couldn’t last if she kept suckling at his cock that way, and he wanted to be inside her. He lifted her up onto her feet, and his mouth was on hers again.   
He loved the taste of her lips, her skin. He had felt every inch of her body, memorized her face when she came, but each time he couldn’t get enough, because each time was better than the last. He wanted to make love to her forever.   
He lifted her onto his cock pressing her against the shower wall. He thrusted inside her with an eagerness he couldn’t explain. He gripped her ass and pushed his full length in. “God I love you Caitlin.”   
“I know Barry.”  
He slammed his cock inside her with an insatiable hunger. He growled with pleasure, never wanting to stop. He buried his face in her flesh, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulders. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she grinded her hips to match his rhythm, and screamed “Fuck me Barry! Yes!” he felt her shudder and explode as she came on his cock. Even after months of being together, they were still discovering each other sexually. “I didn’t realize what a dirty girl you were Dr. Snow.” He said with a mischievous grin. Caitlin bite his lower lip, “You have no idea Mr. Allen.”  
He used his speed force to vibrate his cock inside her. She couldn’t contain herself as his vibration shook her to her core. He could feel her tightening on his cock again as another orgasm built inside her. Before she could come again he put her down on her feet, bent her over and entered from behind. “Oohh God! Barry, yyyeeesss!” she screamed as she braced herself against the shower wall. Her body lost all control as he pounded his cock inside her harder and harder. “Yes! Yes! Oh God I’m coming!” she screamed. He felt her squeeze and contract on his cock and he couldn’t contain himself any longer, “Oh God Cait…”. Electricity surged through his body and he released inside her. Their bodies trembled together as the ecstasy ran its course.   
When Caitlin had her strength back she stood up and cupped Barry’s face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. “I love you so much.” She whispered. They stood in the shower holding each other for an eternity. He knew at that moment what he wanted to do. He was going to ask Caitlin to marry him.

* * *

 

Barry sat in Jitters trying to plan out the perfect proposal. He wanted it to be special. He looked up from his work and saw Patty coming in the front door. He waved and nodded his head. They had actually become good friends. After getting over the initial disappointment of their break up, Patty met a very handsome uniform officer and they have been seeing each other since then. Barry was glad she was happy and there were no hard feelings. “Hey Barry. Whatcha doing?” she asked as she sat down across from him with her coffee. He quickly covered his notes. “Nothing.” He said with a shrug. He started to rub the back of his neck nervously. “I know that look.” She said smiling. “Come on. Tell me.”  
He stared at her for a few minutes contemplating. Iris was away on her honeymoon with Eddie so he didn’t have anyone to really talk to. “Ok, but don’t say anything” he said pointing a stern finger at her. She pantomimed zipping over her lips and throwing away the key. Barry turned his notes so she could read them. She looked it over and said, “You’re going to propose? Oh Barry that’s great, but don’t you think it’s a little fast?”  
“Its not fast for me.” He smiled to himself. “If its right, you just know.” He said with confidence. He knew he loved Caitlin more than anything and he wanted to be her husband.  
“You’re going to do it here. Really?” Patty stared at him quizzically.  
“What?” he said sounding slightly offended. “Its kinda nice in here when its closed and quiet with the lights dimmed. Plus I want to play music and they have surround sound.” A goofy grin spread across his face, and they laughed together.  
At that same time Caitlin was walking into Jitters and she saw Patty and Barry laughing and talking together. A pang of jealousy stabbed into her. She stayed as calm as she could until Patty reached out and took both of Barry’s hands and held them in hers. That bitch! She thought. She poised herself and walked over to them. “Hey Caitlin. How’s your day?” Barry said looking very busted. “Fine.” She said coldly.   
“Look who I ran into when I was sitting here by myself. Just drinking coffee.” Barry said nervously. He didn’t want Caitlin to see his notes. She wouldn’t have noticed them anyway, because she was too busy glaring at Patty. “Hi Patty.” The ice in her voice wasn’t melting. “Hi Caitlin.” Patty said feeling very uncomfortable. “Well I better be going. Bye Barry. Bye Caitlin.” She waved as she got up and half ran half walked out the door.   
Caitlin stared at Barry waiting for an explanation. “So…you heading to S.T.A.R. labs sweety?”   
“Really? That’s what you’re going with? You’re not even going to tell me why you and Patty looked so chummy.” her icy stare bore into him giving him a chill.   
He shrugged it off. He thought it was cute how jealous she was. “It was nothing. She was just helping me with something. For work. Honest.” He smiled his big goofy grin, and Caitlin’s chill melted away. He kissed her cheek, “Its only you...remember?” she smiled and kissed him lightly. There was still a small lingering feeling of doubt that wouldn’t subside in her mind.   
“Hey, by the way, can you meet me here tonight?” his emerald eyes sparkled when he spoke. What was he up to, she thought.   
“Yeah, I guess so. Why? What’s going on?” before she could finish her question he was gone in a flash and a gust of wind. His coffee was still steaming.

* * *

 

Again Barry was in Jitters but this time it was closed. He was pacing in front if the table he had set with a romantic dinner for two. The coffee house was lit by candlelight, and “Marry Me” by Train played in the background. He thought it a fitting song. Barry rehearsed his proposal in his head over and over. “Like he says in the song, forever could never be long enough for me to love you.” Does that sound too corny? Should I wait until after dinner or should I be on one knee when she walks in?   
Questions rolled around in his head. He was nervous, but he knew in his heart this is what he wanted. He wanted Caitlin to be his wife and no newspaper from the future was going to convince him otherwise.  
He looked at his watch, 8:15 pm. Where is she, he thought. She’s never late. He had sent her a text message earlier asking her to be at Jitters at 8:00. He picked up his phone to text her again, when it rang. It was Joe’s face on his phone. “Hey Joe, what’s up? You know I’m kinda in the middle of something.” He wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible in case Caitlin walked in.  
“Barry, there’s been an accident…” Joe started slowly. Barry was silent on the other end. Dread filling his heart. He knew it had been quiet for too long. “What happened Joe?”  
“I’m gonna need the Flash to come down to the movie theater. There’s been an accident…its Caitlin.”   
Barry’s world went dark. A vale covered his eyes, and he sank to the floor. “Barry! Barry!” Joe was yelling on the other end trying to bring him back. Barry stared at his phone unable to speak. What am I going to do if something happened to her.   
He dropped his phone and streaked to the movie theater. He didn’t even bother to change into his Flash suit. His only concern was Caitlin. He stopped a few feet away and jogged at normal speed to Joe. He was still on the phone calling Barry’s name.  
“Joe, what’s going on? Is Caitlin OK? Where is she?” the look of panic strained on Barry’s face as he frantically looked around at the horrific scene. Caitlin's car had hit a tree head on. He could tell it was going fast because the whole front was completely wrapped around the tree. The airbag had deployed so he had hoped she was still alive.  
Joe turned quickly when he heard Barry’s voice next to him. He put his phone away and stared at Barry, “I told you to come as the Flash. What if someone saw you streak here?”  
“Where’s Caitlin?” Barry asked ignoring Joe’s comment. Joe changed his demeanor and hung his head down. He put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, “As you can see her car hit the tree going about sixty.”  
“Why would she be going that fast?” Barry couldn’t fathom why Caitlin would be driving so fast. She was normally an ultra safe driver. She wouldn’t knowingly put other people in danger like that.  
“Witnesses say the car was swerving all over the road and then it the tree.”  
“She was coming to see me. This is all my fault. I asked her to meet me at Jitters.” Barry’s heart was pounding in his ears.  
“Barry…this isn’t your fault.”  
“Where is she? Is she in the ambulance? I want to see her.”  
“I don’t know. She wasn’t in the car when it crashed.”  
Barry stared at joe unable to comprehend. “What does that mean? Where’s Caitlin?” Barry was getting louder and agitated. He ran his hands through his hair. His mind was reeling. Where is she? Did she jump out of the car. Why would she be going so fast? Fast…fast…Zoom!  
He stared at Joe wide eyed when the realization hit him. “Zoom has her.” He said slowly.  
“What? Are you sure?” Joe asked not convinced.  
As if on cue Zoom appeared holding Caitlin by the back of her coat like she was a kitten. Fear and panic abstracted her face. “Barry!” she screamed. She wasn’t worried or scared for herself, she was scared for Barry. She knew if he fought Zoom again, he would most likely die this time, and that would destroy her.  
“Flash!” Zoom called out in that dark gravelly voice. “I have been watching you Flash. You think you can protect the people. You are weak. You are weak because you care. You love. And when you love you can be destroyed.” He held Caitlin up higher. Barry wasn’t concerned with the bystanders gawking and whispering. He didn’t care if they figured out he was the Flash. All he was worried about was Caitlin.  
The cops that had been working the crash scene all had their guns drawn and aimed at Zoom. “Don’t shoot!” Joe yelled out. “He has a hostage!”  
“Caitlin!” Barry screamed. “I swear I will get you for this Zoom!”  
“You have to catch me first.” In a gust of wind Zoom and Caitlin were gone. The bystanders had their phones out video taping the whole shocking encounter. The cops were doing their best to hold them back. “Hey kid, are you the Flash?” someone burst out. Whispers and hushed tones flooded the crowd as they discuss the recent event.  
Barry fell to his knees, “Caitlin…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Our top story tonight, has the Flash's identity been revealed?” the newscaster proclaimed. “As you can see from this amateur footage, a young man, who has been identified as Barry Allen of the CCPD forensic department, seems to be communicating with Zoom. The young woman Zoom is holding hostage has not been identified. Now some of our viewers might remember Zoom is the menacing figure that attacked the Flash many months ago. Unfortunately due to electrical malfunctions we are unable to hear what they are saying.”   
Barry clicked the TV off. “Dude its worse than I thought.” Cisco said shacking his head.   
“Worse than you thought? Really?” Barry glared at Cisco irritated. “I let myself get video taped, there are news reporters and video cameras following me everywhere, and oh yeah, Zoom has Caitlin!” He ran his hands through his hair frustrated with himself. He should have never let his guard down. He knew things had been quiet for too long. He blamed himself for putting Caitlin in danger.  
“Hey,” Cisco started trying not to upset Barry. “I know your worried about Caitlin. We’re gonna get her back. I know we are.”  
“Yeah! How?!” Barry turned his back, he didn’t want Cisco to see the fear building on his face. Barry felt helpless. I can’t do this without Caitlin, he thought. Last time he faced Zoom he almost died, now Caitlin was in his clutches and he felt lost.   
“We have the magnet that we’ve been working on” Cisco reassured Barry. “Plus did you hear that reporter? She said there was electrical malfunctions. That means that Zoom is probably giving off a powerful electromagnetic field. Even more powerful than you. Maybe that’s why he’s faster, I don’t know.”  
“So how does that help us?” Barry asked, not convinced.  
“If I add a sensor board and do some calculations I think I can improve our little secret weapon. Oh this is going to be fun.” Cisco skipped down to the workshop very excited forgetting his conversation with Barry.  
Barry was left alone in lab to wallow in his own doubt. He stared at Caitlin's empty chair. He felt just as empty as that chair. He was consumed by grief. “I’m so sorry Caitlin…” he whispered, as tears formed in his eyes.  
“She’s a strong lady.” Joe said startling Barry out of his misery. “She’s a fighter. I know she’s going to be OK.”   
Barry wiped he’s face with both hands trying to hide his tears. “Hi Joe, I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“Barry I know you blame yourself for...what happened.” Joe walked up to Barry trying to comfort him.  
“For what happened.” Barry said sarcastically. “Just call it what it is Joe. Caitlin was kidnapped. She was kidnapped because of me. Because she loves me. Because I wasn’t strong enough to stop Zoom. It’s my fault Joe.” His shoulders hung low in sadness and defeat.  
“She wasn’t taken because she loves you. She was taken because you love her.” Joe said truthfully, patting Barry on the back.   
Barry knew Joe was right. The only way to destroy him is to destroy someone he loves.   
“That’s the only way the bad guy knows how to beat the hero.” Joe continued. “They put the people you love in danger. It’s the hero’s real weakness.”  
“Well what’s the bad guys weakness?” Barry asked overrun with doubt.  
“I don’t know Barry. You’re the hero. You need to figure that out.” Joe gave Barry a big Papa Bear hug, patting him on the back trying to give him the strength he desperately needed.  
At that moment Cisco ran into the lab very excited, “I think I got it!” He was holding the cold speed magnet. He had made some adjustments to it so it was a little bigger than Barry remembered. “Did what?” Barry said intrigued. Maybe Cisco had the answer he needed.   
“I think I have the answer to stopping Zoom.” Cisco had a smile spread across his entire face. Barry gave him a look that said go on. “I ran a sensory report from the night Zoom attacked you, and the reporter was right, Zoom is giving off an enormous amount of electricity, with a specific signature. So I configured the magnet to that signature.” Cisco held up the magnet like a trophy. “I made a Zoom seeking missile.” Cisco was so proud of himself he took a bow.  
“Way to go Cisco.” Barry smiled his first one in days. His mood was definitely improving. “The next step is to find Zoom and use it.”   
“But how are you going to find Zoom?” Joe asked. “It seems he is the one that does the finding.”   
“I’ll call him out. He says he’s been watching me, I'm sure he’ll hear me and come running.” Barry said with confidence.  
“Are you sure? There might be another way.” Cisco suggested.  
“What other way could there be?” Barry asked.  
“You could go back in time. To that night.” Cisco said slowly.  
“What?! I told I wasn’t going to go back in time again. There are too many consequences.” Barry argued.  
“But we know where he’s going to be. We could have the element of surprise.” Cisco continued. “He’s going after Caitlin, and we can make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
“I’m not using Caitlin as bait. No way. There’s gotta be another way.” Barry looked between Cisco and Joe hoping they would come up with something else. Joe just shrugged. “Don’t look at me. This is all you guys.”  
“It’s the only way we can get the drop on him.” Cisco went on. “You go back, tell me about the electromagnetic signature so I can update our secret weapon, and invite Caitlin to Jitters again so Zoom can follow her. It’s the only way Barry.”  
Barry paced trying to justify putting Caitlin in danger. He knew Cisco had a point. They would have the element of surprise and he would be able to get Caitlin to safety before Zoom could get near her. He needed some time to think about it.   
“Let me sleep on it Cisco. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I’ve decided.” Barry started walking toward the exit.  
“You know Barry if you go back, you can also change getting video taped. This time it just be the Flash fighting Zoom.” Cisco was trying to sweeten the deal. Barry nodded his head slowly. That would be a plus, being able to change his identity getting revealed. He wasn’t completely convinced though. Time has a way of getting back what gets changed. As much as he wanted Caitlin back safe and sound, it was a dangerous situation.  
Barry laid down in Caitlin’s bed hugging her pillow. It had been a few days since she was taken and her pillow was losing its soft scent of jasmine. She was slipping away from him more and more each day. He whispered her name into the pillow.   
How could everything go so bad so fast. One minute he was going to propose the next minute Caitlin is kidnapped. Its strange how in the blink of an eye something could happen that could change your life forever. Being struck by lightning. Being kissed by a friend who turns out was always something more. Getting ready to propose and then having your heart break into a thousand pieces because the one you love is in danger and you are powerless to stop it.  
Pictures of Caitlin danced around in his head. He thought of her timid first kiss in the lab. It had surprised him, but he knew at that moment he wanted her. Forever. Her smile, her crinkled nose, biting her lower lip, her face when they made love. He missed it all.   
Now he wanted her back. No matter the price. He may have been powerless to stop it before, but this time he’ll be ready. He picked up his phone and called Cisco, “Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll go back.”  
Cisco was beyond happy. He did a happy dance even though Barry couldn’t see it. They devised the plan. Barry would go to that day. He would first see Cisco in the lab and tell him how to update the magnet. Then he would go about the rest of the day as it had happened before. He would talk with Patty at Jitters, and invite Caitlin to meet him at Jitters at 8:00pm. It had to be the same so Zoom wouldn’t get suspicious. They needed Zoom to corner Caitlin, but this time the Flash would be waiting.  
Barry readied himself for the trip back. He would have to run faster than he ever had before. He was going to have to go back several days, not just one.  
Cisco thought it would be a good idea to do this at the airstrip where Barry first trained. It had enough space for him to get up to speed.  
“Ok,” Cisco started. “Just run that way...really fast.” He pointed down the airstrip with a huge smile on his face. Barry nodded and thought to himself, classic Cisco.   
He took his mark then whoosh he was gone. He gained speed but it wasn’t anywhere near what he needed. He knew he had to go faster.  
He dug deeper, unlocking the pain, fear, and love he held in his heart. He could feel himself getting faster. Mach 1. He was circling the airstrip faster and faster. Mach 2. He heard Caitlin in his head, “I believe. You should too.” “Run Barry, run.” “I love you and I always will.” He saw her smiling face flash in front of his eyes and he released a primal scream from within, “Caaaiiitttllliiinnn!!”  
Mach 3  
He saw a flash of lightening engulf him and then he was on the airstrip, alone. No Cisco. No van. Had it worked?  
He ran to S.T.A.R. labs, hoping the whole way, he had gone back to the correct time. Cisco was sitting at his desk. Barry was a little winded from going back. He grabbed Cisco by the shoulders and managed to say, “Day? What’s today?”  
“Whow hold on there. What’s the hurry?” Cisco asked confused. Wondering if it had to do with a metahuman.   
“I just need to know what day it is.” Barry said catching his breath.  
“Ok...It’s Tuesday, the 12th.” Cisco said slowly.  
Barry breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. He went back to the right day, but he couldn’t waste any time. He had a lot of work to do and needed to get it. He went on to tell Cisco about the plan they had come up with a few days from now. Cisco wasn’t really shocked that Barry had gone back in time again. It seemed to make sense that he did. He was excited to get to work on updating the magnet.   
Barry went about his day as it had gone before. Only this time he didn’t fix up Jitters for his proposal, because he knew it would never happen.   
He knew he couldn’t fight Zoom alone. He decided he would ask a couple of friends for help. The Arrow and Firestorm should do nicely. He called in the favor, then waited for Zoom.  
It was getting close to 8:00 and he knew Caitlin would be heading towards Jitters. He hid out of site, waiting. He wanted to make sure Zoom would show up thinking Barry was at Jitters waiting for Caitlin.  
Barry saw Caitlin’s car turn the corner a little faster than she normally drives. He must be chasing her already, he thought. That’s when he saw Zoom. The black streak coming up behind Caitlin’s car.   
She was out of the car and in Zoom’s clutches before Barry knew what happened. He heard the car hit the tree with a loud crash. Caitlin was screaming, “Let me go!” as she fought back trying to hit and kick him the best she could, but it had no affect on him. “Lets see if we can’t get the Flash to come out and play.” His gravely voice echoed.  
Barry jumped out trying to surprise Zoom but he was expecting him. No matter what he did Zoom was always one step ahead. “Barry! No don’t, he’ll kill you!” Caitlin screamed. Her only concern was Barry.   
Barry stared at Caitlin. The fear in her eyes mirrored in his. Barry knew if he tried to streak by Zoom to take Caitlin he would just tighten his grip and not let her go. Zoom was much stronger than Barry. He knew he had to distract him. He had to out smart Zoom.  
Barry whistled his signal and the Arrow and Firestorm appeared. He needed them to distract Zoom long enough so Barry could stick the magnet on Zoom's back and detonate it.   
The Arrow fired arrow after arrow but never made contact with Zoom. “Is this the best you can do Flash?!” Zoom taunted. He held Caitlin up higher, “I still have your woman. You need to do better than that to get her back.”  
Barry was filled with an uncontrollable rage. “Firestorm!” Barry called. Firestorm flew in behind Zoom and hit him with a fireball. It was enough to knock Zoom off his feet and Barry took that opportunity to snatch Caitlin away from Zoom. He streaked by, grabbed Caitlin's arm and whooshed away before Zoom returned to his feet.   
“Oh thank God!” he held her in his arms tightly never wanting to let go. She kissed him feverishly. “I have to go.” He whispered. She held his hand tightly. “I love you.” She murmured.  
“Stay here. Stay safe.” Barry told her lovingly. Then he whooshed off to join the fight.  
Barry turned on the magnet and it flew out of his hands towards Zoom. Zoom smacked it away, but it kept coming for him like a fly that wouldn’t go away. “Cisco, why isn’t it going off?” Barry asked over his communicator.  
“Its not connecting with him! He’s too fast! He keeps swatting it away.” Cisco said with a little panic in his voice.  
“Can’t you detonate remotely?” Barry was getting equally panicked.  
“Yes but you need to distract him long enough for the magnet to be in range. If we detonate it near a bunch of people...well lets just say we would have a bunch of peoplesicles.”   
Barry returned to the chaotic battle. He zipped by and clotheslined Zoom. The Arrow was shooting tranquilizing arrows at a rapid fire speed, but just pulled them out. Firestorm flew by hitting Zoom with fire blasts, but he would get right back up. The magnet flew by his head, but he kept hitting it way. None of their efforts kept him down. He was stronger and faster than Barry had remembered.   
The three heroes stood in a line facing Zoom ready to give him more of a fight, when he started laughing. He was laughing at them. Taunting them, “You really think you could defeat me?!” he laughed a deep husky laugh that echoed in Barry’s ears. It was the same laugh he heard when Zoom held him by the throat.  
Zoom charged toward them. Barry wasn’t fast enough to stop him, or get his friends to safety. Zoom tore through the trio knocking them in three different directions. The Arrow flew across the street hitting a parked car and past out, Firestorm rocketed into hit a lamp post and separated back into Dr. Stein and Jax. Barry was tackled head on and toppled over Zoom hitting his back on the ground hard knocking the air out of his lungs.  
Zoom rushed toward Caitlin and snatched her up, holding her hostage again. “Looks like you’re going to have to do much better than that!” He belted out that agonizing laugh again. Barry tried to call to Caitlin but his lungs were screaming for air. No sound would come out of his throat.   
That’s when he saw it. Caitlin held the magnet in her hands. Zoom wasn’t paying attention to Caitlin, he was too busy teasing the defeated heroes. She mouthed the words “I love you Barry” and pushed the detonator.


	7. Chapter 7

“Nnnooo!!” was all Barry could scream out as his lungs battled for air. He watched in horrific slow motion as Zoom and Caitlin were swallowed up by an explosive cloud of liquid nitrogen. The shock wave from the blast blew past Barry knocking him back to the ground. It dropped the temperature instantly covering the ground with a layer of snow in a 2 mile radius. The last thing he saw was Caitlin’s face screaming in agony. Oh God what have I done?  
Barry was able to get back on his feet, still trying to regain his breathing pattern. He reached out to Caitlin only to grasp at air. He fell to the ground in despair, waiting for the fog to clear, hoping he hadn’t just killed the love of his life.  
As the fog dissipated Barry could see Zoom a few feet away from the blast site. He was rolling around on the ground in pain, unable to run. Barry zipped over to him, “You’re speed days are over. You’re going to get locked up for a very long time.”  
Zoom started to laugh his horrible grisly laugh, “You think you can hold me boy?”  
Barry wasn’t going to play his games anymore, “Shut the hell up!” he swiftly kicked Zoom the face knocking him unconscious.  
He hastily scanned the blast site desperately searching for Caitlin. He finally found her under the tree where he had left her, before Zoom had grabbed her again. “Caitlin!” He prayed she was alive as he flashed over to her.  
Her body lay under the tree lifeless. Barry dropped to his knees. He snatched her up in his arms and cradled her gently. He ran his hand over her hair which was now bleached white as snow.  
He ripped his gloves off as he frantically searched for a pulse. Her skin was already so pale and cold as ice, “No no no…” he said under his breath as he hoped for some sign of life.  
He couldn’t find one. She was gone. She was gone and he blamed himself. He held her cold lifeless body close to his chest, rocking her and sobbing her name into her hair that still held a hint of jasmine.  
Back at S.T.A.R. labs Barry, Cisco, Oliver Queen, Dr. Stein, and Jax all stared down at Caitlin as her body lay on a medical bed.  
“I’m so sorry Barry. I truly am.” Oliver said softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“She was a wonderful women.” Dr. Stein started. “You should feel blessed that you had her in your life, no matter how short a time.”  
Barry nodded, unable to speak. He was supposed to be the hero, but he failed. He went back in time to save Caitlin, but time had got the better of him. Zoom won after all. Barry broke down again crying over Caitlin’s body. “I need you all to leave.” He said in between sobs. “I need to be alone right now.”  
“Are you sure? You know we are here for.” Cisco asked concerned. He wasn’t sure if leaving Barry alone right now was the right idea.  
“Yes. Please. I just need a minute alone with her. Its fine…I just need….” He trailed off.  
“Its OK Barry.” Oliver started. “Take as much time as you need.”  
His friends gave him comforting pats on the back. “We’ll be down in the accelerator torturing Zoom.” Cisco joked trying to lighten the mood.  
Barry watched his friends walk out the door, then pulled up a chair next to Caitlin. He caressed her cold hand, trying to control his tears.  
“I just wanted you know you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought it was becoming the Flash, but it was you Caitlin. I wouldn’t even be the Flash if it weren’t for you. You were always there for me, patching me up. Now I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. You will always be a part of me Caitlin. I will always love you and even though I didn’t get to ask you, this belongs to you.” He gently placed the simple diamond engagement ring on her finger. He kissed her cold lips tenderly. “Goodbye…” he turned slowly looking back one more time.  
The paramedics were on their way to pick up her body, and he didn’t want to see them take her away.

* * *

 

Caitlin woke with a jolt, inhaling deeply as her lungs ached for air. She was alone in the dark. She frantically looked around the empty room. Where am I? Who am I? Why am I naked? Why is it so cold?  
She carefully got down from the cold metal exam table in the county morgue. She looked at her pale hands and legs wanting to see the rest of her body.  
She found a mirror on the other side of the room, and she stared at herself curiously. She couldn’t remember who she was or how she got here or if she had always looked this way. Her pale skin was almost iridescent in the dark. Her eyes were icy blue, and her lips were a dark plum color. She ran her fingers through her bleach white hair, then down her body hoping to spark some recognition of who she was.  
A clatter in the other room startled her. She quickly turned around arms raised in defense and a wall of ice burst from her fingers, creating a barrier. She let out a small scream of surprise. I better get out of here, she thought as she covered herself with a nearby sheet, then headed toward the exit.  
She suddenly started to feel extremely weak and her body was shivering. I’m so cold. I need heat, she thought. She wasn’t sure how, but she could sense warmth nearby.  
She timidly walked toward the exit, peeking around corners to make sure no one was around. All of a sudden a door at the end of the hallway opened. A janitor with his cart of cleaning supplies and garbage container started coming down the hallway. He didn’t see Caitlin as he was softly singing along to the music coming through his earbuds.  
Caitlin quickly hid trying to duck out of site. Her body shivered harder as she craved heat. Her only thought was to get to warm. She could sense the janitors body heat and she knew she needed it.  
Caitlin snuck up behind the janitor and reached out her hand lightly touching him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, stunned by the pale beauty in front of him. Caitlin quickly placed her lips on his. He didn’t have a chance to open his mouth to ask who she was.  
Caitlin inhaled deeply as she opened his mouth with her tongue. She could feel his life-force surround her. His warmth filled her and the shivering subsided. She pulled away to thank him, but instead found him completely frozen. She had sucked the warmth and the life out of him. She was a little shocked at what she was capable of, but it was overpowered by the feeling of exhilaration. She felt electrified after absorbing his body heat. She felt powerful.  
She could feel the slight temperature change in the hallway, and gracefully moved her fingers on the air. Swirls of cold air surrounded her. She laughed as she saw she could control it. She pushed the air and a huge gust of cold wind blew the back door opened. “Oh! I think I’m going to like this.” She said cunningly walking out the door into the cold night leaving a trail of ice behind her. “Now to find something to ware other than this sheet.”

* * *

 

Barry lay on his bed unable to sleep. He thought about how things should have gone differently. He was supposed to save Caitlin, not get her killed. I should have been more prepared. I was too obsessed with getting Zoom. Its my fault she’s gone.  
There was a soft knock his door. Iris peeked her head in, “Ok to come in?” she asked quietly. Barry sat up slightly and nodded. She sat down next to him gently taking his hand in hers. “Are you alright?” she asked concerned. She knew Barry never got his mother’s death, and she feared he would never get over Caitlin's.  
He shrugged, still not wanting to talk about it. Iris took the hint, she knew him well enough to know when he wanted to talk and when he just needed someone there for him. She shifted her body so she could sit back against the headboard and place his head in her lap. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair as he softly cried. “Its OK Barry. I’m here. We can talk when your ready.” She stayed by his side all night.  
They were woken up by the sound of Barry’s phone ringing. “What time is it?” Iris asked trying to read the time on her watch as the blurriness of sleep still covered her eyes. Barry shrugged as he answered his phone. She gave him a look that sarcastically said thanks. She was finally able to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. She started getting her shoes on when she heard Barry yell “What do you mean you lost it!”  
She tried to get his attention to ask what was going on but he was concentrating on the phone call. “Well just call me as soon as you know something.” He hung up the phone frustrated. “What an incompetent asshole!”  
“What is going on?” Iris asked concerned.  
“That was the coroner. They lost Caitlin’s body. Can you believe that!” Barry was livid.  
“What do you mean they lost it?” Iris asked mimicking his same question.  
“The coroner said she there last night when he locked up. When he came in this morning to do the autopsy, she was gone.” He flew his hands in the air in frustration.  
“Well she didn’t just walk out of there.” Iris said trying to be rational.  
“He said there was an incident last night and the police are investigating it.”  
“What kind of incident?”  
“I don’t know but I’m going to find out. If the police are investigating it then they are going to need forensics on it.”  
“Barry are you sure you want to work right now? You know with everything going on.”  
“I can’t just stay here Iris. I have to do something. Even if its just finding her body. I want to be able to help her any way possible.”  
Iris gave him a big sisterly hug. “She loved you more than anything. More than she ever loved Ronnie. I know, because she was my best friend. And you may think your alone Barry, but I just want you know we all feel your pain. We all loved her.”

Barry arrived at the county morgue before he got the call from Captain Singh. His phone started ringing when he stepped in the doorway. Captain Singh heard the phone ringing and turned, “Oh, Allen. Good you’re here. Joe can you get him up to speed on the situation?” Joe nodded and headed over to Barry and Captain Singh.  
“Are you OK to be here Barry? You know you can take some time off.” Joe placed a concerned hand on Barry’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine Joe. I need to work to get my mind off of her.” He still had trouble saying her name out loud without chocking up.  
“Ok. Just let me know if you need anything.” Joe gave Barry a fatherly hug then walked over to the coroner to ask him some questions.  
Barry scanned the scene looking for clues. The janitor’s body was still froze solid. He was standing up and looked as though he was dancing with an invisible partner. Barry instantly thought it might be Leonard Snart, but couldn’t think of a motive. There was a trail of water leading out the back door. There were no signs of a struggle or forced entry. Whatever happened here last night started on the inside.  
He went to work gathering evidence. He took samples of the water, the frozen skin cells and the janitor’s clothes. He would definitely be busy today. It felt good to concentrated on his work, and not pay attention to the whole inside his heart.  
But one thing kept needling in the back of his mind. The familiar scent in the air that reminded him of Caitlin's perfume, lily of the valley.  
Barry got a call late that night. He was still in his lab at the police station sorting through the evidence and running tests to analyze the evidence.  
He looked at the phone and it was Cisco. “Hey Cisco. What’s up?”  
“Hey Barry, I’ve been getting some strange weather readings today. The temperature in a specific area drops dramatically, then comes back to normal. Do you think it might have something to do with Weather Wizard or Captain Cold?”  
“You know its funny you say that. Today I got a case where the janitor at the county morgue was frozen solid. I thought of Snart, but it doesn’t seem like his M.O.”  
“The morgue? Like where Caitlin is?” Cisco said concerned.  
“Yeah, and get this, Caitlin's body’s gone. She’s missing. Can you believe that?”  
“Barry,” Cisco started the wheels in his head turning at astronomical speed, “What if Caitlin wasn’t dead? Do you think the blast might have done something to her? Like turned her into a metahuman?”  
Barry got a little upset that Cisco would even think Caitlin was capable of something like this, “No way! She’s gone Cisco and don’t tarnish her memory by thinking she’s a killer now.”  
“Ok OK. I’m not saying she’s a killer. Maybe it was an accident. I’m just saying it seems weird Caitlin is missing and something strange happened at the morgue. Strange seems to equal a new metahuman.”  
“Well its not Cait-,” Barry was cut off by an alert in his computer.  
“Whats that?” Cisco asked.  
“Its my computer, its done running the analysis on a sample of water I took from the crime scene today.” Barry clinked on the alert that was flashing on the screen. “This can’t be right. That’s impossible.”  
“What? What’s impossible? Cause you know impossible is just another Tuesday. Am I right. ” Cisco smiled to himself.  
“There’s DNA in the water.” Barry said slowly. “Its Caitlin's DNA.” Barry stared at the results in disbelief.  
Cisco sighed, “Damn. I hate it when I’m right.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re not right Cisco. We don’t know what this means yet.” Barry said sternly, even though his own vigilance was slipping as he reread the test results.  
“Fine. Maybe I’m not right, but something is going on and it involves Caitlin.” Cisco said defending himself. “So what are we going to do about it?”  
“We need to find the source of the temperature change. It may or may not be Caitlin but whatever it is, it has something to do with my case, and that’s what I'm going to concentrate on.”   
“Ok so where do you suggest we start?”  
Barry was quiet for a few minutes while he thought if their next step. “Cisco, can you hack into the cities mainframe and check the street cams for possible footage. I’m going to stay here and finish running analysis and try to find other connections. Something that might lead to Captain Cold or Weather Wizard. I’m hoping they’re involved, because if they're not and you’re right….”  
“I know Barry.” Cisco said quietly reading Barry’s thoughts. What would they do if it was Caitlin? If it was her, does she remember who she is? Does she remember him or Barry or S.T.A.R. labs? So many questions circled around Cisco's mind as he read the heartache in Barry’s voice.  
“We were a team Cisco.” Barry said sadly. “You, me, Caitlin even Harry. Now Caitlin is gone and Harry is hiding on Earth 2. I think that bastard had something to do with Zoom's attack on Caitlin. Why hasn’t he come back?” he sighed heavily. “I don’t know Cisco. I don’t have any answers and I just feel lost. I….just…don’t know what to do without her…” Barry’s eyes burned with fresh tears. He couldn’t control his emotions, going from sad to angry to grief stricken in a matter of seconds.  
“We’re gonna get through this Barry. If we find Caitlin alive or dead or any other way, I will have your back. No matter what.”  
“Thanks Cisco.” Barry hung up the phone feeling better knowing Cisco was in his corner.   
He stared out into Central City. Gazing over the lights of the buildings and houses, envious of the people and families going about their normal lives. Is this his new normal? Living day to day hunting metahumans never being allowed happiness because some bad guy might find out what it is and exploit it. He thought back to his conversation with Oliver Queen when he first became the Flash. He had told Barry he had to let Iris go for her sake, because guys like us don’t get the girl. So he did. He let Iris go and she married Eddie. She was happy and that’s all he wanted for her. But why can’t he be happy too? He released a sigh of regret and frustration, “Where are you?” he whispered.

* * *

 

Barry was woken up by a phone call from Joe, “Barry, we got another frozen body.”  
Barry sat up slowly, his back stiff from sleeping bent over his desk. He had lines on his face from his keyboard and a post it note stuck to his forehead. He sighed heavily as he stretched his aching body.  
Two frozen corpses. I have to stop this before the body count gets any higher. “Where?”   
“At the Central City shopping center. A couple of retail stores were broken into last night and a security guard was in the right place at the wrong time.”  
“I’m on my way.”   
Barry looked over the similar scene. The security guard was frozen standing up and missing his dance partner. The look etched on his face was not pain. His mouth was slightly open and puckered. It was almost as if he was in the middle of a kiss. “Hey Joe,” Barry started. “Look at his face. What does it look like to you?”  
“I don’t know Bar. Like an ice cube. What is it suppose to look like?” Joe was too busy talking with the store owner to play games.  
“Yes he’s frozen but look at his face. When Snart freezes people the pain they feel shows in their face. He is…calm. Its kinda weird, don’t ya think?”  
“Weird is your area of expertise.” Joe punched Barry lightly in arm. “Anyway, the security guard started his shift at 9:00 last night. He patrols the whole shopping center. The store owner says he locked up around 10:00. He does have an alarm system but that was frozen too, so it didn’t go off. The safe wasn’t broken into, just some clothes and accessories were taken.”  
“Why break in to only take clothes? Why not take the cash?” Barry was puzzled. He knew Snart, and he would always take the cash. “I gotta make a quick call.”  
“Ok. Let me know what Cisco thinks.” Joe went off to finish taking statements.  
Barry quickly dialed Cisco to see if he found anything with the street cams.   
“Hey Barry, I was just going to call you.” Cisco said as he answered the phone.   
“Great, tell me what you found, because there’s another frozen body.” Barry said eager for answers.   
“I think you need to see it for yourself.” Cisco didn’t want to tell him over the phone.  
“On my way.”  
Before Cisco could hang up the phone Barry was in front of him. “So what did you find?”   
“I was trying to track the weather pattern but it’s all over the place. It’s like it was just wandering around.”  
“How can weather just wander around?”   
“Look.” Cisco pointed at his computer screen. “The temperature drops the other night at the morgue. Then here at Central City Park, then it goes downtown. Then nothing, till last night at the shopping center, big drop in temp, practically freezing for about 5 minutes, then its gone. Like Keyser Soze.” He did the puff motion with his fingers, like in the movie. “See no pattern.” Cisco waited for Barry’s response.   
“How can it drop to freezing then just return to normal temperature that fast?” Barry asked the question to himself and started pacing. “Did the street cams show anything?”  
“No. It's like a snow storm blows by and you can’t see anything.”  
“Check the shopping center last night.”   
“I already did. Nothing.”  
“We’ve got to find something. Is there a temperature change any where now?”   
“No. It seems to disappear during the day.”  
“Well it didn’t disappear. It’s out there somewhere, and we are going to find it.” Barry was determined to solve this mystery. “I need to get back to the crime scene. Call me when the temperature change shows up again.”  
“You got it buddy.” Cisco started quietly punching his keyboard. “Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I’ve tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice.” Cisco said softly with a small grin on his lips.   
Barry stared at him. “What?”  
“I thought it was fitting. You know with the situation. Ice. Fire. It’s Robert Frost, you know.”  
Barry smiled at Cisco and shook his head, “How long you been waiting to say that?”  
Cisco laughed, “Since the first frozen guy.” He smiled playfully.  
“You Googled it, didn’t you.”  
“Hey, I know stuff.” Cisco turned his attention back to his computer. “But yes…I did Google it.” Barry walked out of S.T.A.R labs laughing.

* * *

 

Barry was lost in thought in his lab. What would he do if this freezing metahuman was Caitlin? How would she react to him? Would she remember him? Would she try to freeze him? Is it something she’s doing on purpose? Too many questions circled his head. He tried to distract himself with work but she was everywhere. In the lab results, in his head, and in his heart.  
His phone rang and he welcomed the interruption, “Hey Cisco, what did you find?”  
“I got a rapid drop in temperature on Fremont and Main. If you head there now you might be able to catch it.”  
“Got it. I'll keep communication open on the suit.”  
Barry quickly changed into his flash suit and dashed away to the location.   
He scanned the area for anything unusual. “Do you see anything?” Cisco asked over the communicator.  
“Not yet.” He continued to search when he noticed a shadowy movement, “Wait I see something moving around in an abandoned house. I’m gonna go check it out.” He flashed around to the back of the house and crept in through a side door.   
The temperature in the house was dramatically lower than outside, so he knew he was on the right track. He entered a small room off the kitchen. That’s when he saw the creature with the snow white hair and pale luminous skin. He stopped suddenly, taken back when she turned quickly and stared at him with her piercing icy eyes. His heart stopped at the realization of who she was. It was Caitlin. But not his Caitlin.   
“The suspense is killing me bro. What did you find?” Cisco was eagerly waiting a response.  
Barry was unable to move. “Cait..” he whispered quietly. A flash of recognition sparkled in her eyes.  
“Wait. It is Caitlin? Holy crap!” Cisco screamed. Barry shut off his communicator. He needed to deal with her on his own.  
Her lips parted into a wickedly bright smile, “Well hello there cutie. What are you all dressed up for?” Her voice rang with a chilly laughter. Barry couldn’t rip his eyes away from her. He was unable to speak, his voice was stuck in his throat. He slowly reached out to her as he inched closer. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Caitlin was beautiful, but this creature in front of him was breath taking. Her cold blue eyes boar into his soul, and her pale luminescent skin was silky smooth without any blemishes. Her breasts were pushed up and accentuated by the electric blue leather corset around her. She wore skin tight black leather pants, and knee-high high heeled boots which showed off the curve of her butt and thighs.  
He felt drawn to her. She curled her finger at him in a come here motion. He slowly walked up to her as if in a trance. The space between them was electrified. The air that surrounded them was palpable with the energy that radiated from them.   
Barry stared at her delicious lips, he couldn’t help himself, he had to feel them, kiss them. He feverishly ripped off his gloves, and caressed his thumb softly over her plum lips. They were cold but the touch burned his skin. He could see Caitlin close her eyes as he touched her.  
There was something about this man that Caitlin sensed was familiar. His touch jarred something from deep inside her heart. She opened her eyes slowly and stared into his pools of emerald green, “I know you, don’t I?” Her playful demeanor disappeared as her fingers lightly touched his face.  
Her question knocked Barry out of his hypothesis. He blinked and shook his head as he came back to reality. “Yes.” A smile appearing on his lips. “Your name is Dr. Caitlin Snow. I’m Barry Allen.” Barry pulled down his cowl so she could see his face. She gently placed her cold hand against his warm cheek. The heat emanating from his body encircled her. She felt the chill that held her body captive subside.   
She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his. She inhaled softly, she didn’t want to take too much, a rush of electricity coursed through her melting her core. Barry let out a moan from the presence of her lips, and his body shuddered slightly from the chill of her touch. He grabbed the back of neck, pulling her in to deepen their kiss.   
It had only been a few days since Caitlin “died” but it felt like an eternity to Barry. He hungrily pawed at her body, running his hands over everything he could touch. His mouth dropped to her neck and she moaned deeply. “Oh Caitlin I’ve missed you so much. I love you.”  
“I don’t remember who I am. I don’t remember you. But this body knows you. I can feel it. You are…familiar.”  
Barry pulled away from her neck, and she whimpered. He was conflicted. He love and missed Caitlin so much that he wanted to make love to her right here, right now. But she wasn’t Caitlin, not really. It would be wrong to take advantage of this confused person who doesn’t remember him or who she is.  
“Why did you stop? That felt wonderful.” She asked.  
“I can’t do this. You don’t remember who you are, or who I am. I can’t use you because I miss the woman I love.” He hung his head in shame.  
“I know what men want.” Caitlin said, her mood changing again. “They want my body. I see it when I kiss them. They warm me up and I let them have their dirty little fantasies about me.”  
“What do mean you see it?”  
“I get flashes of their thoughts right before I freeze them.” She said calmly.  
“How can you be so casual about it? You are killing these men. That makes you a murderer.” Barry was getting upset that this is what Caitlin had become.  
“People die everyday.” She said matter-of-factly. She didn’t like where the conversation was going. Even though she felt something for this man, she want to leave. She didn’t want him to think of her that way.   
She started walking away, but Barry grabbed her arm. He stared deeply into her cold blue eyes, “I still love you…God help me I do.” he whispered and crashed his lips against hers.   
Caitlin broke away from his lips, “Then prove it.” She had a maniacal smile on her face and her icy voice rang in Barry’s ears like a ghost of her previous self.  
Barry’s desire took over his reasonable thought, and he pushed her up against a nearby wall attacking her mouth with his. He ripped open her corset exposing her lustrous breasts. He stared at her pale beautiful body. Her plum colored nipples matched her luscious lips. He tilted his head and slowly lapped at her bud while grasping at the other one. Caitlin moaned from the overwhelming pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her wet center against his erection.  
Barry got on his knees trailing searing kisses down to her navel. He slowly unbuttoned her pants kissing a different spot with each button. Caitlin moaning with each electrifying kiss. She was losing her mind, the ecstasy and heat that coursed through her had her on the edge of explosion.   
He pulled her pants down to her boots and ran his warm hands up her silky thighs to her dripping wet sex. He kissed the small patch of white hair that was exposed, and Caitlin let out an approving groan. He nestled his face between her legs and opened her slit with his tongue. Her scorching hot flesh was a stark contrast to the rest of her icy exterior. He slipped two fingers inside her hitting her sweet spot. “Oh God yes! Yes!” she screamed. She fisted her fingers in his dark hair pulling tightly as his tongue lapped furiously at her clit. Her body writhing from the euphoria that swept through her veins. She craved him. Craved his touch, his kisses, his love. She could feel a churning inside her as the pleasure built, she screamed out his name as she came in his mouth.   
Barry stood back up and unzipped his Flash suit. Caitlin reached out and started stroking his hard cock. He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue, a “mmmmm” sound escaped her. She needed to feel him inside her, she turned around facing the wall and spread her legs. Barry caressed her ass cheek and gave it a small slap. Caitlin giggled at the playfulness. “Fuck me Barry. Show me how much you want me.”  
He positioned himself and entered her fiery slit. Barry moaned out her name as he slowly thrust in and out. “Harder…faster,” she whispered. He complied. He pushed his cock into her deeper and faster. His body was on fire with an intense heat that raged inside him. He could see yellow lightning surround them as he pounded into her. They both screamed out in ecstasy as Caitlin tightened on his cock coming again. A small swirl of snow started to mix with the lightning creating a ball of energy that engulfed them. Together they had created a powerful force that shock the house around them.  
Barry turned her around and picked her up, placing her between the wall and his body, “I want to see your face when you come again.” He licked her lips, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered again still hungry for her. She bounced on his cock with an unquenchable desire. Barry groaned out her name over and over, as her steamy wetness suckled on his cock and he came closer to reaching his climax.  
As waves of pleasure crashed over her body, Caitlin stared into Barry’s beautiful emerald green eyes and her mind was flooded with conflicting emotions. Hate. Friendship. Neglect. Love. Loneliness. Desire. Who am I? Why am I here? Who is this man? Do I want to hurt him? Does he want to hurt me? Do I love him? Why do I feel like I can’t breath without him?  
These questions clouded her mind as her body shuddered from her explosion. She squeezed her legs bringing him deeper inside her as he groaned out his release.   
As they released together the circle of lightning and snow grew brighter and exploded around them. Creating a slight snow fall inside the house. Barry welcomed the cool flakes melting against his burning skin.   
He rested his head against her shoulder, “I love you,” he breathed out. “I want you to come back to S.T.A.R. labs with me. I think we could help you.” He said slowly trying to regain his strength.  
She ran a cold finger down Barry’s warm chest, she was still wrapped around him. She tilted her head and hovered her mouth above his. He opened his lips slightly to kiss her but she stopped him. His eyes questioned why. She stared at every inch of his face memorizing every feature. Every line. Yes, she knew this man. She loved this man. But that was in another life. Now she was a monster. A killer. She was cold, and she had to protect him from what she has become.  
“Why do think I need your help?” The ice in her voice stabbed into Barry's heart. He stared at her unable to speak. Her facial features had changed, they were ridged and unfeeling. She pushed away from him and collected her clothes. She dressed without explaining herself. Barry tried to touch her shoulder but she ice blasted him across the room. He hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.   
Barry struggled to regain stability. What was she doing? What had he done that was so wrong? She starting walking away, when Barry said quietly “But Caitlin wait.”  
She stopped and stared at the dirty carpet underneath her feet, as her icy heart shattered from the pain in his voice.  
She hardened her resolve, lifted her headed, and said without looking back “Don’t call me that. Caitlin is dead. Call me Killer Frost.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Dude, what the hell?” Cisco yelled out to Barry as he slowly walked into S.T.A.R. labs. “I have been waiting here for hours! You turn off the communicator and I have no idea what’s going on! Or if your ok!” He throw his hands in the air frustrated with Barry.  
“I know, I’m sorry Cisco. I had to talk with her on my own. I needed to focus on her and I couldn’t do that with you in my head. Sorry.” Barry said sadly.  
“So it was Caitlin then?” Cisco asked calming down once he saw how upset Barry was.  
“I thought it was Caitlin. She doesn’t remember who she is…was. I tried talking to her and I could see something in her eyes, but I guess I was wrong.” Barry slumped down in a nearby chair. How could they have such a strong connection together and then she just turns her back on him. He could still feel the effects she had on him. His body was still charged from the energy they shared.  
“So are you going to try to bring her in? Are we going to try to help her?” Cisco could see the inner struggle on Barry’s face.  
“I don’t know. She said she didn’t want my help. She said Caitlin’s dead and her name is Killer Frost.”  
Cisco stared at Barry for a moment, shocked that he hadn’t even started to think of a name for her. “Killer Frost.” He rolled the name off his tongue. “That’s a cool name. Why didn’t I think of that?” he asked himself.  
Barry shook his head, “My hearts breaking here and you’re concerned on how cool her name is. Nice. Thanks dude.” He said sarcastically.  
“I don’t mean it like that. I’m sorry man. Is there anything I could to help?” Cisco said apologetically.   
“No,” Barry sighed heavily. “I think I’m just going to crash at home and think about it in the morning.”   
Cisco gave Barry a brotherly hug. “That sounds like a good idea.” They walked out together locking up for the night. They made plans to meet back at S.T.A.R. labs in the morning.

* * *

 

Killer Frost had waited for the Flash to leave the abandoned house she was using as a hide out. She couldn’t see him again. It wasn’t safe. She was a monster. She was a killer and she would need to kill again. She could kill him. How could he still want her? And why did need him so much it hurt?   
She stared at the wall he had had her pinned against. She ran her fingers over the empty wall. She could still feel his touch and how his energy had filled her with warmth. It wasn’t her he still wanted, it was the thought of having Caitlin back. That’s what he wanted, but Caitlin was gone and Killer Frost was left in her place. She shook her head and tightened her hand into a fist, “No.” she said to herself. “I have to push him away. It’s better that way.” She could feel her heart tighten as she pushed away the memory of their tryst.  
She started forming a small snowstorm in between her hands. It swirled and churned as she concentrated and willed it to grow bigger and bigger. She forced the ball of snow away allowing it to explode against the opposite wall. She practiced all night, trying to grow stronger, control her power, and bury her love for the Flash.

* * *

 

Thoughts of Caitlin/Killer Frost surged through Barry’s mind as he laid on his bed. What did he do wrong? He knew Caitlin was still in there somewhere. He just needed to reach it. Bring her to the surface. Her touch was amazing. He ran his hands over his body imaging Caitlin was next to him. He could still feel her cold breath against his neck and a small shiver ran through him. He closed his eyes picturing her face, her smile, her breasts, the small patch of hair that was so inviting. He could feel himself getting hard again as he remembered their encounter. He didn’t want to tell Cisco, he may not understand the need Barry felt when he saw her. Every fiber of his being needed her. Needed to touch her, taste her, feel her against him. She was like a drug and Barry needed another fix.  
He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He tried to control his erection and went downstairs to watch some TV as a distraction. He surfed the channels trying to find something that would allow his mind a few moments of peace.   
He stopped for a moment as he landed on ‘Shakespeare In Love’. He watched Gwyneth Paltrow try to act as a man. He thought back to the night he went to Caitlin's to find out why she had been acting funny. She was watching this movie. She had been crying and eating ice cream because she loved him and she thought she had ruined their friendship. What they had was something deeper than friendship.   
He sat there watching the movie remembering that night. Remembering Caitlin.  
“Barry is that you?” Joe called from the top of the stairs.   
“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Barry said sadly.  
Joe started walking down the stairs sleepily, “Is everything OK? Do you need to talk, because I’m here for you if you need me.” He plopped down on the couch next to Barry and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“Thanks Joe,” Barry felt comforted. “But its kinda complicated.”  
“Is it about Caitlin?”  
“How did you know?” Barry asked quizzically. Was he that transparent?  
“Cisco called me earlier today. He said you went off looking for the cause of the frozen people and he thought it was Caitlin.”  
“It was Caitlin... but then it wasn’t.”  
Joe looked confused. Just a few days ago Caitlin died. How could she be back? Joe thought. He had seen quit a few odd things lately but he never thought he’d see the day when someone would come back from the dead.   
Barry saw the questioning look on Joe’s face and continued. “When the grenade went off it must have started a catalyst that put Caitlin in a transmorphic state. Her body was changing on the inside and she appeared dead on the outside, but really she was mutating. Like metamorphosis.”  
“So she mutated into an ice maker?”  
“She’s not an ice maker. I think she feeds of their body heat. She can sense the slight temperature changes bodies can make. I think it might have something with her own survival.” Barry suddenly realized that’s why she pushed him away. She wasn’t turning her back on him because she hated him she was trying to protect him. “Why didn’t I see this?” he said to himself.  
“See what? What are you talking about Barry?” Joe was still confused. “So is she good or bad?”  
“When I was with her she placed her lips to mine like she was going to kiss me but she inhaled a breath and I felt a small shiver like a chill ran through me. My body heals faster because of the lightning, that’s why all I got was a chill, most men just freeze.” Barry was getting very excited. He figured out her secret and he was now determined to help her. “I need to find her right now.” Barry was exhausted but he had to talk with Killer Frost. He had to save her. “I gotta go Joe. Thanks for the talk, it really helped.”   
Barry leaned over and gave Joe a big hug, “Anytime.” Joe said still not sure what happened or how he helped.   
Barry ran up the stairs to change, he didn’t want to be in his pajamas when he saw her again. He flashed out of the house. He didn’t want his Flash suit he wanted to be himself when he talked with her. He wanted her to see Barry not the Flash.  
He thought she might be using that old house as a hide out so he ran there first. When he got there he could see a small light sparkle then flicker away. He knew she was in there.  
He walked up to the house slowly trying to think of the right things to say. He kept getting flashes of their love making. The connection. The power. Could they replicate it? Could they use that power together?  
He crept in through the back door again being as silent as possible. He watched her for a moment as she created a snowstorm in between her hands then throw across the room. “Are you going to come in or are you going to spy on me all night?” she said playfully.  
Barry was caught off guard by her playfulness. Had she just used him? Was she playing a game with him? He stared at her beauty and was again lost for words. What was this power she had over him?  
“I can sense your body heat from a mile away.” She said as if reading his mind. “Your hot in more ways than one.” She still had the light playfulness in her voice. Why did I say that? He needs to leave before I hurt him.  
“Oh.” Was all that would come out of his mouth.  
“No fancy suit this time huh?” The playfulness was slipping from her tone.  
Barry looked down at his plain clothes like he had forgot what he was wearing. He shook his head, clearing his mind, trying to focus, “I wanted to see you.”  
“Well you’ve seen me, now you can go.” The playful tone was gone from her icy voice as she turned her back on him.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Barry said trying to be strong. He had to release himself from the trance she had him in. “I know why you are pushing me away. You think your going to hurt me or something, but you shouldn’t be afraid. We can get through this together.” He reached out his hand to her. He desperately needed to touch her. Feel her cold silky skin against his warm hand. His heart filled with love for her. Did he love her more now than when she was “alive”?  
“You act like a love struck little puppy. We had our fun now its over. You need to leave.” She was trying so desperately to be strong. Her back was still to him. She couldn’t look at him and be cruel.   
The words cut Barry like a knife. Was he wrong to think that she cared for him too? “You don’t mean that. You’re just trying to be mean. Why are you pushing me away?” He spun her around and held her by the shoulders. He wasn’t going to let go no matter how much she struggled. He stared into her icy blue eyes trying to read her thoughts.   
She didn’t fight him. She didn’t speak. She simply touched his lips with a cold finger. She stared at his lips wanting to desperately kiss them but she resisted. She needed to be strong. She needed him to go before he got hurt. Before she hurt him with more than just heartache.  
Barry wasn’t wrong. She did care for him and she was trying to protect him from herself. He gently kissed the finger she held against his lips. She could feel warmth radiate down her hand from just that single act. She looked into his dreamy emerald green eyes and felt her strength slip away. She dropped her head. She couldn’t look at him anymore. What was this power he had over her? Why was he the only one that saw the real her?  
“You have to go,” she started slowly still not looking at him. The ice in her voice had melted away. “I need you to go.”  
“I’m not leaving you.” Barry held on strong. He needed her to hear what he was thinking. He needed her to know how much he cared. “You can try to push me away but I’m staying right here, by your side. I lost you once I’m never going to lose you again.” He placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head. He touched his lips softly to hers.   
She turned her head quickly breaking the gentle kiss. She didn’t want to fall into his spell again. “I said you have to go.” She used all the power she could muster and pushed him away from her. He flew back into the kitchen hitting the wall and landing hard on the dirty tiled floor. “See. I don’t know my own strength. You have to go.” She pleaded.   
“And I told you I’m not leaving.” Barry struggled to say as he got up slowly. His body was already sore from the push.   
“I could kill you!” she screamed. “And I couldn’t live with myself if I did.” She trailed off.  
“I’m not going to fight you Caitlin. Killer Frost. Whatever you want to call yourself. I love you and I’m not going to give up on you.” He flashed over to her side and snatched her up into his arms. She resisted at first, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but soon the fight left her body. She gave into to him. “I can’t control my powers. What happens if I hurt you?” she sobbed into his shoulder.   
He held her tighter, “You won’t hurt me. I heal fast. Remember? I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.” He kissed her again, deeply. She welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her let go of the inner struggle she was fighting.  
Killer Frost pulled her mouth away saying softly, “This is real? You love me?”  
Barry caressed her glowing white cheek, “With all my heart.”  
“But why? I’m not her. I’m a monster.” Small icy tears fell from her eyes.  
“Your not a monster. Your still good. You were trying to protect me. That’s gotta count something, right?” He wiped away the icicles from her face. “You are Caitlin, and you are Killer Frost. You are one.” He placed his forehead against hers. They breathed each others breath, locked in a comforting embrace. Whatever happened now they would face it together.   
Barry’s phone rang interrupting them. He saw it was Cisco and ignored it. He started running his fingers through Killer Frost’s white silky hair when his phone again, and again ignored it. “Boy can’t he take the hint. I don’t want to talk.”   
His phone ding a text message alert from Cisco, CALL ME!!!! Then his phone rang again. This time he answered it, “This better be important Cisco I’m kinda in the middle of something.” He stared at Killer Frost wanting nothing more than to feel her naked body in his arms.  
“Oh it is,” Cisco said panicky. “We have a very big problem.”  
“What is it?” Barry asked feeling his euphoria slipping away.  
“Zoom has escaped!”


	10. Chapter 10

“I have to go,” Barry said quickly. He tried to flash away, but Killer Frost held a tight grip on him. “I’m coming with you,” she said intent on never leaving his side.  
“The hell your are! It’s too dangerous.” Barry said sternly, staring deeply into her icy blue eyes. “You don’t remember Zoom. You could get hurt.”  
“I can take care of myself,” she said confidently. “I’ve been practicing.”  
Barry sighed heavily still not wanting her to get involved. The last time he faced Zoom he last Caitlin. He got her back (in a way), he didn’t know if her could service losing her again.  
“What happened to whatever we face we do it together?” She placed his face between icy palms and gazed into his emerald green eyes, “I’m coming with you, whether you like it or not!” She held his gaze not giving in.  
Barry gave in, “Fine, but don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Hey…its me.” Killer Frost gave him a bright smile.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He picked her up in his arms. It felt comforting to feel her against him again. “Hold on.” He said before they flashed off together.

Cisco was alone in S.T.A.R. labs and he paced back and forth in the Cortex. “Come on Barry. Where are you?”  
As if answering his question Barry and Killer Frost flashed into the lab. “Its about time…” Cisco trailed off when he caught sight of Killer Frost. He gazed at her in wonder. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. He slowly walked up to her as if in a trance, still not saying a word. She watched him closely trying to decide if she should kick him or punch him.   
He reached out his finger and poked her shoulder to make sure she was real. He was instantly flooded with images of Caitlin in the morgue waking up naked and scared, Caitlin and Barry together, then Killer Frost and Barry together. He was getting a little uncomfortable seeing such intimate images. Then the scene changed and he saw Zoom standing over Barry's dead body. “Oh crap!” he cried out.  
“What? What's wrong?” Barry asked concerned. “Did you vibe?”  
Cisco looked at Barry gravely, “Yeah…I vibed. I saw some images of Cait…Killer Frost, but then I saw Zoom standing over your body, man. You looked dead.”  
Barry made on oh with his mouth but no sound came out. He looked between the both of them, “Well we need to make sure that doesn’t happen.” He forced a smile, “We are a team and we are going to defeat Zoom together.”  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”   
The trio turned quickly to see the person attached to the voice. It was Harry. Harrison Wells from Earth 2. A rage boiled inside Barry and he had Harry by the shirt collar, up against a wall before anyone else could say something. He held Harry a few inches off the ground, “Give me one good reason not to kill you right now.” He growled out.  
“Because you need me.” Harry said arrogantly.  
“You really are a pretentious son of a bitch. Do ya know that.” Barry let his anger soften and dropped him onto the floor. “We know you’ve been teaming up with Zoom. You’re a traitor Harry, and we don’t need you.”  
“I’ve been trying to save my daughter! Zoom still has her. I would do anything to get her back, and if that makes me a traitor, then so be it.”  
“We could’ve helped you get her back. We know family is important, and we would do anything for the people we love. But you didn’t trust us enough to come to us for help, you just decided to turn your back on us.”  
“Fine! You can think of me as traitor or I turned my back on you, but my only concern has been my daughter, and you knew that. I’m not your friend. I’m not the other Wells. I’m just a guy who’s desperate to get his child back.”  
Barry hung his head as he gave up the fight. He understood the lengths Harry was willing to go to get his daughter back, because he would do the same thing for Caitlin, or Joe or Iris. When it came to family nothing else mattered.  
“Then we are going to help you get your daughter back. We need to stop Zoom. That’s the only way our Earth and yours will ever be safe.”  
Harry agreed. They shook hands and said “Thank you for helping me, and I think I have a solution. I have been working on a new serum to stop Zoom’s speed. There was a metahuman on Earth 2 who could transfer kinetic energy. We called him Slo-Mo.”  
“Slo-Mo?” Cisco asked. “You guys really go literal with the metahumans names, don’t ya?. We had a guy with the same power and I called him the turtle.” He said proudly.  
“And that’s better?” Harry said arrogantly.  
“Well you didn’t see him.” Cisco said defensively.  
“Ok, OK.” Barry interrupted. “You guys can argue later. We need to take care of Zoom first.” Barry turns to Harry, “What do mean there was a metahuman? What happened to him?”  
“The police force found him and killed him. They raided his hideout when he was sleeping. It was the only they could catch him. I snuck into the city morgue and took a sample of his brain matter.”  
“Oh…that’s too bad, but I guess its good for us. What makes you think this serum of yours will work?”  
“I’ve been secretly running tests in my lab. Zoom thinks I’m helping him to defeat you but really I’ve been looking for a way to stop him. I got a sample of his blood and tested the serum with his DNA. It altered his DNA, but only briefly.”  
“How could it alter his DNA briefly?” Barry asked.  
“It has a temporary effect on his speed. It stops the speed for force but his ability is too strong and it always comes back.”  
“Then we use that window and hope its enough for us to stop him.”  
“Precisely. I just need some help with a deployment system.” It was at that moment when Harry noticed Killer Frost. He started walking up to her slowly. “Well, Caitlin you sure have changed.”   
Barry stepped in front of her blocking Harry. He jabbed his finger into Harry’s chest, “We are helping you find your daughter, but you don’t get to talk to her.” He motioned his head toward Killer Frost and put on arm up to protect her. “Its because of you that this happened to her. Zoom tried to kidnap her and she sacrificed herself to save me.”  
“Sounds like she’s the real hero.” Harry said backing away.  
“You’re a dick.” Barry hit him with a right hook.  
Harry rubbed his jaw, “I see I touched a sensitive subject. Well I guess I’ll go downstairs and work on a way to deploy the serum.” He turned without looking back.  
“Are you OK?” Barry asked Killer Frost. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
“I’m not a delicate flower you know. I can take care of myself. Especially against creeps like that.”  
“I know…” Barry sighed. He knew she was a tough woman then and now. He just couldn’t help feeling protective of her. It nearly killed him when he lost her, “I just worry about losing you again.”   
“I’m stronger now. You shouldn’t worry because that is going to effect how you react when we face this Zoom guy.” She reassured him, and kissed him gently. Now he felt bad about hitting Harry. He knew he should apologize, and he would, later.  
Cisco watched them with a slight smile on his face. He remembered Barry and Caitlin together and knew they loved each other very much, but there was something different about Barry and Killer Frost. The way they looked at each other, they had a deeper connection if that wad even possible. There was an aura of energy that surrounded them and radiated through out the room. Maybe it was her new power or maybe it was that Barry was happy to have her back, but Cisco couldn’t help say, “Death can not stop true love, all it can do is delay it for awhile.”  
They both turned their heads and stared at Cisco questionably. “What?” Barry asked getting a smile on his face. “Are you quoting poetry again?”  
“Seriously?” Cisco looked between the both of them. “You don’t remember that line? Well you,” he points at Killer Frost, “I can understand with losing your memory and all, but you” he says accusingly and points at Barry, “We watched that movie together bro. Come on…The Princess Bride. Remember?”  
Barry nodded his head as remembered, “Oh yeah. You wanted to take Kendra but she turned out to be Hawkgirl. You and I saw it after she left town.”  
“Well thank you for bringing up that heartache again.” Cisco threw his arms in the air frustrated with both of them. “I’m going to see if I can help Harry with the deployment system.”  
“I’m sorry Cisco, I didn’t mean…”  
“Its fine,” he put his hand up stopping Barry. “Its cool man.” He looked at Killer Frost and continued, “I was just trying to say I’m glad your back and fighting with us.” He gave her a friendly hug and shivered from her cold body against him. “Don’t know if I’ll get use to the new hair color though.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Ok, come at me like I'm Zoom. Attack me.” Barry said to Killer Frost. They were in Grodd's old containment area, there was enough room for them to train. Barry wanted to see everything she could do and how they could use it against Zoom. Since the place was destroyed when the particle accelerator exploded, it didn’t matter what damage she did.   
She ran at him full speed and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and planted cold kisses all over his face laughing happily.  
“I hope that’s not how your going to fight Zoom?” Barry chuckled as he kissed her back.  
“Of course. That’s how I won you over.” Her icy eyes glistened as she stared into Barry’s sparkling emerald pools. “My womanly charms are too strong to resist.”   
“Ok OK, you have to show me what you can do.” Barry was trying to be serious but his mind wandered to other dirty thoughts feeling her body pressed against his.  
They sat for a moment unmoving, waiting for the other one to initiate the first move. When that didn’t happen Killer Frost jumped down from his grasp and let out a sigh of disappointment.   
She turned her back to him as she harnessed her power. She cleared her mind of everything she wanted to do to Barry and concentrated on Zoom.   
Her memory was starting to come back, but there were holes, like Swiss cheese. She didn’t remember what Zoom looked like or where he came from, but she could remember what it felt like when Barry was attacked by him. The worry, the pain, the anger. She focused her feelings and let them guide her inner strength. She closed her eyes as she could feel the power swirl around her hands. She pushed it forward with a scream. The wall in front of them was penetrated by a dozen razor sharp icicles.   
“Whoa! When did you learn how to do that?” Barry asked.  
“Just now…I guess.” She stared at the icy projectiles in disbelief. I wonder what else I can do?  
She closed her eyes again, concentrating on her emotions again. Foggy blue grey clouds started to surround her. It grew bigger and encircled Barry.   
He couldn’t see anything in front of his face. He tried to lift his hand to reach out to her but he realized he couldn’t move. “I can’t move…” he said through gritted teeth. Killer Frost laughed wickedly, “Now I can do whatever I want with you.” She had her face just inches from Barry’s and she licked his upper lip, “Can you feel that?” she asked playfully.  
“Yes…but I still can’t move.” He tried using the speed force to break the hold but it was no use. He was stiff as a board.  
“Well its no fun to play when you can’t move.” She pouted. She waved her arms and cleared the fog. It took Barry a few minutes before he could move again.  
“That was amazing! Your fog must have paralytic properties, like a nerve toxin. We could use this.” He said excitedly. “We have to tell Cisco and Harry.” Killer frost jumped into Barry’s arms and they flashed to the workshop.   
With a whoosh they arrived in the workshop. “I don’t think I will ever get used to that.” Harry said stoically.   
“Killer frost can paralyze people.” Barry said with enthusiasm.   
“Like permanently?” Cisco asked.  
“No its not permanent. She can control this fog that has paralytic properties. Show ‘em.” Barry motioned toward Cisco and Harry.   
“With pleasure.” She smiled her wickedly bright smile and raised her arms swirling blue grey fog swallowing Harry and Cisco. They were quiet for a moment as the fog effected their mobility.   
“This is awesome!” They could hear Cisco trying to yell from inside the fog.  
“This is very interesting. I think we can definitely use this to our advantage.” Harry mumbled.  
Killer Frost waved her arms clearing the fog again. It took Harry and Cisco a few minutes longer to shack the effects of the fog.   
“The fog is very thick, we’ll have a hard time seeing anything.” Harry said when he regained his full mobility. “Cisco and I were able to synthesize the serum to work with my plasma rifle. If we can’t see Zoom how are we going to shot him?”   
“As you can see it takes a few minutes for the effects to wear off. You’ll have a time to target Zoom and take the shot. Once she clears the fog, just make sure you are ready.” Barry said with confidence.   
“This is going to be so cool. No pun intended.” Cisco said with child like excitement. “Hey, do you think we could do that again later?” he whispered to Killer Frost.   
She smiled at him. She didn’t remember Cisco but she could feel a warmth within her that was familiar when he was around. “Sure. No problem.” She told him. Cisco smiled brightly and bounced a little while he clapped softly to himself.

* * *

 

Barry lay awake staring at the wall, his mind too busy to allow him sleep. Killer Frost’s naked body was nestled up against him. He ran his fingers slowly up and down her exposed arm, and caught sight of the ring he had placed on her finger the day he thought she was gone. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about his old Caitlin since he met Killer Frost.   
He was so glad to have Caitlin back anyway he could have her, but he hadn’t realized how much he missed her warm pale pink skin. He longed to look into her warm melted chocolate brown eyes, and wrap his fingers around her soft auburn brown hair.  
Killer Frost was beautiful and intoxicating and he was completely under her spell, but he couldn’t let go of his Caitlin. The woman he wanted to be his wife. The slightly uptight know it all that set his heart on fire. He played with the ring, twisting it around her pale white finger wondering what the future would have been.  
Barry was shaken out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. The ringing startled Killer Frost wake and an icicle pierced the wall she was facing.  
“Hey watch the walls.” Barry said with a slight irritation. Killer Frost grit her teeth and mouthed sorry.  
“Hello.” Barry answered his phone while shaking his head with a slight smile.  
“Barry, you gotta get up now!” It was Cisco and he was in a panic. “We got an alert. Zoom is here. We have to attack now.”  
Barry jumped out of bed and was in his Flash suit before Killer Frost could ask what was going on. “Killer Frost and I will be there in a minute.” He was going to hang up when he realized he didn’t know where they were going. “Wait Cisco! Where are we going?”  
“He came through the breach at the docks. Harry and I will meet you there. Try to keep Zoom preoccupied so we have time to get there.”  
“Really? Preoccupied? Do you think if I sang him a song that would work?” Barry said sarcastically.  
“Very funny. You know what I mean.” Cisco said irritated. Then him and Barry laughed together.  
“See you guys when you get there.” Barry hung up the phone and looked over at Killer Frost and she gave him a look that said, well?  
“We gotta go. Zoom has been spotted.”  
She smiled at him wickedly. “Since we’re in a hurry could you lend me a hand?” she stood up from the bed and let the sheet covering her naked body, fall.  
“For real? You have to do that right now.” He took in a deep breath and spun around her in a whirling flash, dressing her as quickly as he could, regretting every stitch of clothing.   
He looked her over when he was done, “There. Lets go.” She jumped into his arms and they whooshed away to the docks.   
He put her down and before her hair settled they were face to face with Zoom. His grisly laugh sent a chill down both of their spines. “I told you, you wouldn’t be able to hold me boy. I will take your speed the kill your friends in front of you.”  
Barry stared into his unemotional mask. Fear and anger coursing through him, “This ends now Zoom! Your reign of terror is ov-”  
Before Barry could finish his sentence, Zoom grabbed him by the throat and held him a few inches off the ground. “I’ll tell you when this is over.” He growled out.  
Barry stared into Zoom's cold lifeless black eyes. Barry’s eyes were full of panic, and drifted to Killer Frost. Zoom followed his gaze. “Do you think she could save you? How would you feel if I killed her first?”  
Killer Frost was filled with rage as she watched Zoom taunt her. She wasn’t going to let this monster take Barry away from her. “You better put him down, because I might be pretty, but I can be real bitch!”  
Killer Frost shot out a blast of razor sharp icicles at him but he deflected each one. He dangled Barry’s body in front of her, and teasingly said, “Is that the best you got girly?”  
“You haven’t seen anything yet.” She focused her emotions and threw a ball of ice at his face. It flew at him with such force that he wasn’t able to deflect it in time. The force knocked him down and he dropped Barry. “Barry run!” she screamed.   
Barry shook his head trying to rid it of the cloudiness. “No. He’ll kill you.” He said to her.  
Killer Frost shot out a blast of ice from her hands forcing Zoom to stay on the ground. “I got this Barry! Make sure Cisco and Harry are ready.” The ice slowly changed to the blue grey of her paralyzing fog. Zoom stopped struggling as the fog took its effect on him, but she could still see the blue lightning surging around him.  
Barry struggled to see Killer Frost through the fog. He wanted to run into the blinding cloud but he knew he would be paralyzed as soon as he stepped foot into it. Instead he was paralyzed with worry as he waited for one of them to emerge.  
Killer Frost walked up to him slowly staring at this monster that threaten everything she held dear. She felt a rage boil inside her. She wanted to finish this, finish him. She leaned in close to his face. “What are you going to do?” he strained out trying to fight the paralysis.  
“Sending you to hell. You’re gonna need the heat!” She grabbed Zoom’s face with all her strength and crashed her mouth against his. She inhaled deeply. Deeper than she ever had before. She could feel his energy filling her. Heating her from the inside out.   
He was so powerful. She was afraid she was absorbing too much, but she knew she had to hang on no matter how much she needed to let go. She could feel his body getting cold and stiff. Soon it will be over. She took another breath inhaling the last bit of life Zoom had left.   
When his body was frozen solid she let go. She could feel his energy coursing through her, but she couldn’t contain it.   
The fog finally cleared, and Barry was horrified to see Zoom frozen solid and Killer Frost hovering inches above the ground encased in a ball of blue lightning.  
Cisco and Harry had just arrived in the S.T.A.R. labs van, and they stared at the scene in horror. “Barry…what happened?” Cisco managed to slip out. Barry was unable to speak as he watching the floating orb.  
The energy inside her was gaining strength and it was too much for her to control. Her head flung back in pain as an ear shattering scream escaped her lips. Her limbs flung out as if she was being pulled in all directions. Sparks of lightning surged out of her finger tips and touched the edges of the glowing orb.   
She couldn’t hold on any longer as the ball of energy grew brighter and then suddenly there was a flash of blinding light as the orb exploded. The shockwave shattered Zoom's frozen body into pieces and knocked Barry, Cisco, and Harry to the ground.   
A cloud of foggy snow hovered over the area where Killer Frost and Zoom had been. Barry flashed around in circles created a tornado to clear the foggy air.   
Once the area was clear he saw her body lying in a heap on the ground. He ran over to her and swept her up into his arms. He stared at her in disbelief. Her flesh had returned to its original rosy pink and her hair was once again an auburn brown, except for a small streak that remained white.  
“I got him…” she whispered with a soft smile. She slowly opened her eyes and Barry could see the warm melted chocolate irises.  
Tears were forming in Barry’s eyes, and he took off his Flash hood. “Yeah, you got him baby, but you gotta stay with me this time. OK?” He ran a gentle hand over her head. “Cisco! Harry! I need you!”  
She raised a weak hand to his lips, “I’m staying right here.” She said weakly and her hand fell to her side.


	12. Chapter 12

One year later…

  
It was a cool early October afternoon and people were filing into the beautiful reception hall at Central City Hotel. The hall was decorated with white twinkling lights and stargazer lilies and white roses filled the air with a floral aroma.   
Barry stood nervously in front of the crowd of well dressed people. He hated speaking in front of a crowd, so he was glad to have Cisco and Eddie by his side. He stared out into the crowd of familiar faces, and saw Joe sitting in the front row, already fighting back tears. Barry gave him a nod and a warm smile.   
Barry closed his eyes and thought about the journey that brought him here.

  
Caitlin had been in a coma for three months after the incident with Zoom. Barry stayed by her side everyday. Cisco would take over watch when Barry would leave to shower and get a few hours of sleep. They never gave up hope that she would come back to them.   
When she woke up her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. “Barry…” she whispered.  
“Yeah…I’m right here.” Barry whispered hoarsely. He squeezed her hand tightly, glad to hear her voice.  
“What happened? Where am I?” She looked around at the small hospital room following all the wires hooked up to machines keeping her alive, panic creeping into her eyes.  
“You’ve been in a coma since you killed Zoom.” He said softly, rubbing her hand.  
She stared at him unbelievably. “What? I killed Zoom? What are you talking about? I don’t remember...” Her voice was small and crackled from being unused.   
Barry sat down on the bed next to her and started stroking her auburn brown hair softly. “You sacrificed yourself for me.” He went on to tell her about how he thought she died, and Killer Frost and what she did to kill Zoom. The whole time he spoke she stared at him with shock and awe on her face. How could she do such things.   
Barry thought it was best to not tell her about the random men she froze to death for heat. She had enough to deal with without adding guilt to the picture.  
“You’ve been here ever since. I've stayed here with you everyday, and Cisco too.” He brushed the side of her cheek lovingly.  
“Oh Barry...I’m so sorry.” Tears started to form in her eyes.  
“No, don’t cry. Its OK. We’re OK. Zoom is gone and we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He spoke softly.  
She laid her head back trying to absorb all the information. She felt confused and angry and sad all at the same time. Months of her life were gone, and she didn’t remember any of it. She felt a chill run through her as she sorted through her thoughts.  
“Are you OK baby?” Barry asked concerned, when he saw all the color leave her face and felt her skin get cold. “Do you want me to call a nurse.”  
“How is a nurse going to help me Barry?!” she snapped.   
Barry let go of her cold hands. Was this just temporary? Is she becoming Killer Frost again? He thought. He stood up from the bed and watched in horror as her body convulsed and the machines monitoring her roared with alarms. “Help!” he yelled. “We need help in here!”  
A crew of nurses and a doctor rushed in with a crash cart and medical equipment. “Give me 50cc’s of Phenobarbitol. Get him out of here.” The doctor motioned to Barry. A nurse came over and started shoving him out the door. “Wait. Wait I’m her fiance, I need to be here.”  
“I know sir but you have to leave so we can try and save her life.” She left Barry in the hallway and rushed back into Caitlin’s room.  
“Dude what happened?” Cisco said as he up behind Barry. He had an armful of snakes and drinks from the vending machines. Barry ran his hands through his hair in frustration, “She woke up Cisco. She woke up and she couldn’t remember anything so stupid me had to tell her everything, and she started freaking out. Why did I have open my mouth?.”  
“Hey don’t do that to yourself, man. She needs to know the truth.”   
“Yeah, but I didn’t need to load so much onto her when she just woke up.” Barry hung his head sadly.  
“She’s gonna be OK Barry.” Cisco tried to comfort Barry but with his arms full, so all he could do was put his head on Barry’s shoulder.   
“I know your trying to help but this is just awkward.” Barry patted Cisco's head then lifted it from his shoulder.   
“Sorry. So what did you tell her?”  
“I told her about Killer Frost and Zoom-” Barry was cut off by a scream from inside Caitlin's room. Both Cisco and Barry looked at each other then rushed into the room. They both gaped in terror as they watched Caitlin hover over the hospital bed. She had lost all color in her face and her hair was snow white again.  
The room was freezing cold, and she was shooting icicles at the hospital staff. She was Killer Frost again. Barry knew he needed to stop her. He stepped toward her “Caitlin…” he said slowly.  
She turned her icy gaze toward him but didn’t speak.   
“Please don’t do this. I know there’s good in you.” He reached out his hand to touch her, but she let out an ear shattering scream braking the hospital window. She took one quick glance at Barry and ran out the window.  
Barry went searching for Caitlin/Killer Frost. He knew she was just confused and he wanted to help her adjust. He brought back once before, he could do it again.  
He found her in her old hideout, the abandoned house downtown. When he walked in he saw her sitting on the living room floor. She was Caitlin again. Her auburn brown hair with the small white streak, fell in her face as she hung her head. “I don’t know why I’m here.” She said when she sensed his presence. “I was drawn here. I don’t remember this place but it feels… familiar. Like its home, but I know I’ve never lived here.” He could hear the hoarseness in her voice from her crying.  
He knelt down next to her and took her in his arms. “Its going to be OK. We’ll get through this together.”

* * *

 

“Caitlin are you ready to get married?” Iris asked with enthusiasm, as she fussed over the last touches on Caitlin's wedding dress. “Where’s the veil?” she asked herself as she looked around the small dressing room.   
“Here it is.” Jessie said as she handed it Iris.  
“Thank you. So Jessie continue, you were telling us about you and Cisco.” Iris egged on.  
“Oh yeah. Well you guys don’t want to hear about that right now. Its Caitlin’s day.” Jessie said shyly.  
“Oh please tell us. It will help with my nerves.” Caitlin said as stood unable to move with Iris fusing over her.  
“Fine.” Jessie gave in. “There’s not much to tell. After my Dad and Cisco recused me, I had a hard time adjusting to my life again. Zoom held me hostage for so long that all my friends thought I had died or something, so it was weird for them when I was around. Cisco helped me through it. He would call to check up on me, and then we would end up talking for hours. He would take me to the movies. He is such a sweet guy, and I really like him.” Jessie started getting flushed and embarrassed talking about her personal life.  
“How’s things going with your dad?” Iris asked.  
“There actually pretty good. He’s been more attentive, and less focused on his work. Its nice having him around more. I think you guys really helped change him for the better.”  
“We have all changed so much over the last year.” Caitlin stared at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she didn’t recognize the person that stared back, and she wished things would go back to the way they were, but she found happiness again with Barry. He helped her focus her powers and embrace her Killer Frost side. Now she had control and could use her powers to help the Flash battle metahumans.   
She turned around to face her friends. “And we,” Caitlin motioned to her and Iris, “are so glad we left the breach to Earth 2 open. You and Harry are family now.” All three ladies leaned in for a group hug.  
“Oh my damn belly is getting in the way.” Iris said irritated as she rubbed her swollen belly.  
“When are you due?” Jessie asked.  
“Next month, but it can’t come soon enough.” Iris glowed with pride.  
“Well enough chatting, I need to get married!” Caitlin said happily.

Barry opened his eyes when he heard the procession of music start. He watched Jessie walk down the isle holding her small bouquet of wildflowers. She had a bright smile on her face and blushed slightly when Cisco gave her a small wave.  
Then Iris started walking down the isle holding her bouquet above her belly. Eddie gave his wife a bright smile and she winked backed placing a hand on their unborn child.  
Then the bridle march started and Caitlin appeared around the corner. She was being escorted by Harry, who was very proud to have the privilege of walking her down the isle. Barry’s breath was taken away by the beauty walking toward him. She was a vision in her wedding dress of satin and lace. Her auburn hair was pulled up around the back of her head with small curls framing her face. He could still see the streak of white hair tucked under the veil.  
Caitlin couldn’t rip her eyes away from Barry, who was so handsome in his black tux, with giant smile across his face she thought might be permanent. His emerald green eyes sparkled as she walked up to him.  
“Hi.” She whispered as she took his hands. She couldn’t stop smiling and almost started to cry from happiness.  
“Hi.” He whispered back. He held her hands tightly, never wanting to let go.   
“Dearly beloved,” the Officiant began. “We are gathered her today to join Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Catherine Snow in holy matrimony. Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.” He paused for the traditional moment. “They will now recite their vows. The couple has chosen to write their own vows.” The Officiant looked over at Eddie, “Have you the rings?”  
Eddie handed Barry the wedding bands and gave him a brotherly pat on the back.  
Barry took a deep nervous breath, “My dearest Cait, I vow to honor and love you till the end of my days. You are my partner in life as well as my partner in crime. I will cherish you through sickness and in health and whatever else life has to throw at us. You are the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and last person when I go to bed. I love you with all of my heart. ” He placed the small white gold wedding band on her finger above the engagement ring.  
“My dearest Barry, I vow to honor and love you till the end of my days. You are my rock that I lean against for strength. You have been beside me in good times and bad and I would be nothing without you. You are the joy in my life and I love you with all my heart.” She placed the white gold wedding band on his finger. They grasped their hands together tightly.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The Officiant said with a smile.  
Barry and Caitlin stared into each others eyes and he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. The crowd roared with applause at their nuptials. They turned their heads and stared out at the smiling faces, and raised their hands with excitement.  
They walked down the isle holding tightly to each other. Eddie and Iris followed them with Cisco and Jessie trailing behind them.  
Barry and Caitlin ran between the people crowding the outside, laughing and applauding, throwing rice at the married couple.   
They ran into in the back of the limo, laughing as they were both over joyed to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen.  
Caitlin leaned in and kissed Barry softly on the lips. When he pulled away he blow out a puff of cold breath.   
“We are quite the pair Mr. Allen.” She said sweetly.  
“Yes we are Dr. Allen.” He said with a crooked smile.  
“Uh uh uh,” she waved a finger in front of him, “Dr. Snow-Allen.”  
“Really? You’re gonna go for the hyphen?”   
She shrugged, “Maybe.”  
They leaned in close to each other for another soft kiss when they were interrupted by the whir of the drivers partition rolling down. Cisco sat in the drivers seat with a chauffeur’s cap tilted on his head. “Will you two get a room already.”  
Barry and Caitlin stared at Cisco a moment before they all laughed happily.  
The End


	13. Epilogue

The Wedding Night...

Barry carried Caitlin over the threshold of their hotel wedding suite. They both gazed around the room in awe of the beauty. There was several vases of fresh cut long stem white roses placed through out the room. A bottle of Champaign was chilling on the night stand beside the king size bed. The bed covers were simple but a beautiful shade of mauve, which mirrored the lace canopy that hovered above.   
Barry gently placed Caitlin on her feet. He took the vale she clutched in her hands and draped it over the big sitting chair in the middle of the room. She nervously watched his movements admiring his lean muscular body. She felt like a girl on her prom night, filled with anticipation and dread.   
Barry loosened the pins holding up her hair and she jumped at his touch. “Are you OK?” he asked softly running his fingers through her hair. She nodded slowly as her nervousness turned to desire. She wanted him, yearned for him. He was the air she needed to breath. She leaned her head back slightly as his fingers dug deeper into her hair. She closed her eyes as a small sigh escaped her lips.   
Her body relaxed feeling his warm breath against her neck. He ran his strong hands down her arms then grasped her left hand. He played with the ring he had placed on finger a few hours ago. “I love you Cait.” he sighed. She turned to face him staring deeply into his warm emerald green eyes that were filled with love and desire. She placed a finger to his lips, “Ssshhhh…” was all she said.   
Caitlin dropped her finger and brushed her lips against his. Her lips hovered at the edge of his mouth, and she could taste his sweet breath. She ran her hands under his tuxedo jacket and pushed it off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Once he was free of the jacket he moved to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him. She kept her lips just barely touching his and shook her head. She teased his lips with her tongue as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. He let out a low moan as her soft cold hands slipped the shirt off his back. She stepped away from him running her fingers lightly over his exposed chest and back. A shudder ran down his spine and a wicked smile spread across her lips.   
He couldn’t take her torture any longer. He grabbed her by both arms and pulled her to him. He crashed his lips to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was forceful and heated. He suddenly spun her around and took a deep breath inhaling the jasmine in her hair. The scent calmed him. He didn’t want to take her and just fuck her, he wanted to make love to his wife.  
Calmly he pushed her hair to the side and started slowly unbuttoning her wedding dress. He placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her back with each button. Now it was Caitlin’s turn to tremble. She shuddered with every touch of his lips.  
Her dress fell into a heap around her. She was left wearing a strapless bra, thigh high nylons, white lace panties and white high heels. Barry picked her up in his arms rescuing her from the mound of white satin and lace and placed her gently on the bed.   
He gazed at her half naked body drinking in her beauty. His hands ran down her body slowly. He knew every inch of her skin, every dimple, every perfect imperfection, but he wanted this to feel like their first time. Their first kiss. Their first caress.   
He lifted her leg to his face and kissed her ankle. He started to remove her shoe when she stopped him. “No…leave them on.” Her voice was filled with heated desire. He slipped the shoe back in place.   
Barry let his slacks fall to the floor and Caitlin could see his arousal through his boxer shorts. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to her. He slightly hovered over her placing his hands on either side of her. He lowered his head slowly and kissed his wife. Their lips joined together and parted to welcome each others tongues. Their kiss was long and sensual and left them both gasping for air.  
Caitlin wrapped her legs around Barry’s waist and pulled him closer between her thighs. He deepened their kiss and let out a soft moan as she adjusted her hips against him.  
He pulled his mouth away quickly, and said, “Do you trust me?”  
She stared at him with confusion, but it quickly turned to wanting and desire, “Of course.”  
He jumped off the bed and ran to his tuxedo jacket that lay next to her wedding dress. He took out two silk scarfs from his inside pocket. He held them up to her, “I’d like to try something.”  
She smiled devilishly and gave him the go ahead without saying a word. He quickly tied each of her wrists to the head board. Her center was wet with anticipation.  
Barry jumped back onto the bed and laid beside Caitlin with a feather he grabbed from one of the floral arrangements.  
He unsnapped her bra to release her plump breasts and hard nipples. Then he ran the feather softly over her exposed skin. He took a nub into his mouth and she sucked in a quick breath from the pleasure. He lapped at her nipple as he continued to run the feather over her trembling body.   
She closed her eyes as the light silky barb of the feather caressed her skin. She felt a warm stirring inside her and she moved her hips trying to control the ache coming from between her thighs.  
Barry tossed the feather on the ground then knelt over her and slipped off the lace panties keeping her wet center prisoner. He tossed them aside and slid his head between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs lightly as his hands tucked underneath her and gripped her ass. She thrusted her hips as his kisses got closer to her dripping wet middle.   
He licked at her moist folds sticking his tongue slightly inside her warmth. She moaned out a high pitched gasp, and he smiled slightly. He ran his tongue upward flicking her clit. She let out a squeal as he continued to assault her clit. She clapped her thighs against his head as she felt her center trembling with release.  
Barry looked up at her, his lips dripping with her arousal. He crawled back up placing kisses on her body along the journey.   
He straddled her head and pulled the waist of his boxers down exposing he fully erect cock. She kissed the head softly making him close his eyes against her touch. She licked the entire length of his shaft and then took him into her mouth. She suckled at his cock and teased him with her tongue. He let out a low guttural moan as he felt himself coming close to release. He pulled himself out of her mouth and she let out a small whimper. He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to be deep inside her when he climaxed.  
He slipped out of his boxers so he would have full range of motion, then settled himself between her legs and spread her thighs, opening her center to him. He teased her with the head of his cock, running it between her folds, smacking it and playing with her clit.   
She couldn’t take his erotic torture anymore, “Oh God Barry…fuck me please.” She begged.   
“Patience my love.” He whispered and slowly slipped his cock inside her waiting wet center. She gasped as he pushed himself inside her. Her soft velvety depths surrounded his cock and he moaned at the warmth.  
He wanted to take his time with her. He didn’t want to rush their beautiful night. He slowly pulled out and pushed in with an even pace. He grabbed her legs and held her ankles, spreading them even wider and pushing his cock in deep. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts moaning and sucking in a sharp breath with each thrust of his cock. He groaned with every push as her tight walls suckled at his length.  
He leaned over and kissed her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes against the pleasure. She was losing control and started calling out his name over and over. She clamped down on his cock as the ecstasy of her orgasm over took her.  
He sighed out her name and quickened his thrusts. He used the speed force for the first time tonight and vibrated his cock inside her. She screamed as the sensation took her to another level of pleasure. Barry could see a small cloud forming above them and he knew she was about to lose control of her powers. Her body moved uncontrollably. Her hips thrashing against his cock. Suddenly she broke her restraints as another orgasm crashed over her.  
He slowed his strokes, making them long and deep, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back into her dripping center. She scratched her nails down his back and he yelled out in pain and pleasure.  
A soft snow started to fall around them as Caitlin moaned out, “Barry oh yes, yes. Oh God Barry, yyyeeesss.”  
“Yes Cait. Tell me what you want?” He grabbed both of her breasts and twisted her nipples hard. She screamed out in pleasure “I want your cock Barry. Fuck me hard baby.”  
“That’s my girl.” Barry lifted Caitlin into his arms holding her body against his. He continued to thrust inside her with a quickened pace. She threw her head back and released a scream of ecstasy as she rode his cock.   
Barry groaned out as his climaxed reached the edge. The snow started to fall heavier around them, sizzling on their hot skin. The speed force was raging inside him and sparks of yellow energy encircled them as their bodies became one. Barry screamed out “Killer Frost” , and Caitlin screamed out “Flash” as the climaxed together.  
Their bodies slumped down onto the bed, trembling and sated. Barry held Caitlin close running his fingers slowly through her hair. Caitlin traced the scratches down Barry’s back. They fell asleep in each others arms with the scarfs pieces still around her wrists.


End file.
